


Colours in Your Eyes

by Khloey53



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Cultural Differences, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, FMA Big Bang 2016, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloey53/pseuds/Khloey53
Summary: Tout le monde naît avec la capacité de ne voir que la couleur des yeux de leur âme-sœur. Ce n’est qu’après avoir touché leur âme-sœur que les gens peuvent voir le reste des couleurs du monde.Edward Elric fera tout ce qu’il faut pour récupérer le corps de son frère et s’assurer qu’il puisse avoir sa fin heureuse avec son âme-sœur, même si cela signifie ne jamais trouver sa propre âme-sœur.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colours in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126825) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> NDA :  
> J’avais originellement autre chose de prévu pour le Big Bang, pas un AU avec des âmes-sœurs, mais je faisais le pied de grue pendant quelques heures et j’ai commencé à regarder des idées d’âme-sœur, parce que je voulais en écrire un, éventuellement. J’en ai trouvé une sur une liste sur le tumblr de silentpeaches sur le fait de voir avec la couleur des yeux de son âme-sœur et cela a juste… allumé une douzaine d’idées. J’étais énervée plus tard et j’avais besoin d’écrire quelque chose, et c’est ce qui a fini par être mon premier choix.  
> J’étais honnêtement pas certaine, pendant longtemps, que ce serait assez long pour le Big Bang, et puis cela a explosé et je n’ai eu aucun regret.
> 
> EdRoy est le couple principal, et ils sont les seuls personnages dont on trouve le point de vue, mais d’autres couples jouent tous leur propre rôle dans l’intrigue, en particulier le AlMei.
> 
> Donc, je suis allée fouiner dans le manga, juste pour vérifier, et Roy attrapant Ed pour le devant de sa chemise lorsqu’ils se rencontrent pour la première fois est le plus près qu’ils sont de se toucher, peau contre peau. Roy porte des gants souvent, et Ed aussi. Et Ed est clairement droitier, donc il prend les choses avec sa main droite. Ce qui s’est avéré être un terrible fourrage de fiction. (Maudits soient ces garçons.)
> 
> Mes fantastiques artistes sont eirelis et VioVayo ! Une fois qu’ils auront posté leurs morceaux, je les mettrai en lien dans le texte et je mettrai un autre lien pour eux dans les notes à la fin du chapitre auquel chaque image correspond. Ils seront aussi en lien sur le poste principal sur tumblr, une fois qu’il sortira.
> 
> Dernier élément, mais non des moindres, un millier de mercis pour mes betas, l’adorable Hangebokhan et le fantastique Ciesste, qui ont remarqué les plus stupides de mes erreurs et ont été étrangement polis à ce propos.;) Merci encore, bises. ♥ (Toute erreur supplémentaire est à 100 % de ma propre faute, parce que je reviens toujours dessus avant de poster et je change quelques petites choses.)
> 
> Il y a trois parties à cette pièce, et je posterai tous les quelques jours. Pour vos besoins de planification.
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi le lire sur Fanfiction.Net, tumblr, ou LiveJournal.

Quand Roy avait quatre ans et qu’il sentait toujours la douleur là où ses parents auraient dû être, il avait tiré sur la jupe de sa tante, pointé un soldat de l’autre côté de la rue, et demandé, « Quelle couleur ? »

Tatie Chris avait baissé les yeux vers lui, suivi son doigt jusqu’au soldat, puis regardé vers lui à nouveau. « Son uniforme ? C’est bleu. »

Roy avait froncé les yeux et incliné la tête, regardant l’homme qui était esquissé en nuances de gris, excepté pour la tache de couleur brillante tombant de son épaule. « Non, l’autre. Le pendant. » Et il avait fait un geste vers son épaule pour montrer de quelle partie il parlait.

Tatie Chris lui avait jeté un regard étroit. « Le galon ? C’est doré. »

« Doré, », avait répété Roy, et il avait fixé le soldat jusqu’à ce qu’il soit hors de vue.

Au moment où il eut six ans, il savait ce que cela signifiait qu’il puisse voir l’or, mais aucune nuance de marron : les yeux de son âme-sœur étaient de cette couleur.

Certaines des amies de sa tante en riaient là où elles pensaient qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre, plaisantant sur le fait que personne n’avait des yeux _dorés_. D’autres diraient qu’il avait de la chance de pouvoir trouver la femme si facilement, aussi improbable que soit cette couleur.

Tatie Chris ne disait jamais rien, les faisant simplement taire quand elle pensait qu’il pouvait être dans les alentours, et obtenait ce petit pli entre ses sourcils qu’elle avait toujours quand elle travaillait sur des papiers dans son bureau.

Roy décida que sa tante avait raison, et garda le sujet pour lui-même à partir de ce moment, même s’il se _retournait_ toujours pour regard quand cette couleur parfaitement impossible accrochait ses yeux.

-0-

Ed apprit à propos des âme-sœurs – et du fait que la couleur de leurs yeux était la seule qu’on voyait jusqu’à les rencontrer – quand Winry posa des questions à ce propos, pas longtemps après que Maman soit morte.

« Je vois du marron, », leur avait-elle dit, cognant un poing contre l’arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis. « Toujours vu. »

Ed avait haussé les épaules. « Juste gris et noir et blanc, pour moi, », avait-il admis, parce que c’était vrai.

« Moi aussi, », avait admis Al doucement, s’affaissant légèrement comme s’il pensait que cela allait lui attirer des ennuis.

Ed s’était moqué et avait tendu la main pour pousser son frère. « Tu vois, on est pareils, dans ce cas. »

« Mais, Grand frère, et si on était… cassés ? », avait demandé Al.

Ed s’était moqué à nouveau, mais c’était Winry qui avait promis, « Mamie dit que certaines personnes ont des yeux noirs ou gris, donc c’est probablement juste ça. Vous avez juste à serrer la main de toutes les personnes que vous rencontrez, et quand tout sera en couleurs, vous saurez que vous l’avez trouvée. »

« Ça sonne stupide, », avait murmuré Ed, alors même qu’Al s’égayait un peu.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment vraiment, », avait promis Winry. « Mamie vous le dira. »

Al avait sauté sur ses pieds, tout excité. « Viens, Grand frère ! Je veux en savoir plus ! Je veux voir les couleurs, moi aussi ! »

Ed avait un peu soufflé, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi voir les couleurs était tellement important pour son frère, mais s’était dressé sur ses pieds et avait suivi Al et Winry jusqu’à chez elle quand même.

Quand Al avait eu fini de poser toutes ses questions – la seule qui avait même vaguement intéressé Ed avait été celle sur la couleur de leurs yeux ; ceux de Winry étaient bleus, et les siens et ceux d’Al étaient dorés, qu’importe ce à quoi ressemblait ces couleurs – et qu’il s’était enfui avec Winry pour concocter un plan pour serrer la main de toutes les personnes du monde, Ed s’était tourné vers Mamie et avait demandé, « Et si on est cassé ? »

Mamie avait tiré sur sa pipe, son expression pensive. « Cassé, », avait-elle répété, en soufflant de la fumée, et Ed l’avait chassée distraitement. « Tout le monde a une âme-sœur, mais c’est possible pour l’une des deux de mourir avant qu’ils ne puissent se rencontrer, ou de ne juste jamais se rencontrer. Plein de personnes épousent quelqu’un qui n’est pas leur âme-sœur. »

Ed avait plissé le nez à la mention du mariage. « Donc on n’a pas _besoin_ d’une âme-sœur ? »

« Tu en as une, mais tu n’as pas besoin de la _rencontrer_ , », avait corrigé Mamie.

« Bien, », avait décidé Ed, parce qu’il détestait être lié par des règles, puis il était parti chercher un livre à lire jusqu’à ce qu’Al et Winry aient fini d’être stupides.

-0-

Une nuit froide à Ishval, quand les feux étaient bas et que les coups de feu s’étaient pour la plupart arrêtés pour la nuit, Maes le poussa du coude et lui demanda, « Est-ce que tu vois les couleurs ? »

Roy lui jeta un regard fatigué, essaya d’ignorer le son de la fille de son ancien maître s’agitant de l’autre côté du feu autour duquel ils s’étaient tous blottis pour lutter contre la fraîcheur. « C’est une question stupide, », marmonna-t-il.

« Ça l’est ? », répliqua Maes, sans se laisser décourager, et Roy réalisa qu’il s’agissait probablement de l’un de ces sujets que son ami abordait quand il avait besoin de penser à n’importe quoi _d’autre_ que le sable ensanglanté autour d’eux. « Je ne te l’ai jamais dit, mais j’ai toujours vu du vert. Et puis j’ai rencontré Gracia, serré sa main, et maintenant je vois _tout_. » Il leva ses propres mains, la lumière dorée du feu les ombrageant. Et Roy ne pouvait pas commencer à deviner ce qu’il voyait dans les nuances de gris qui remplissaient encore sa propre vision.

« Bleu, », dit Riza depuis l’autre côté du feu, s’agitant encore, comme si elle essayait de trouver une position plus confortable. (Roy lui souhaitait bonne chance ; le sable était impitoyable avec les intrus.) « Ce n’était pas une couleur commune dans ma ville d’origine, mais je suppose que c’est plus facile à trouver dans le reste d’Amestris. »

« Ouais, », acquiesça Maes, laissant retomber ses mains sur ses genoux. « Tu vois beaucoup d’yeux bleus, si tu restes à Centrale assez longtemps. »

Et puis ils le regardèrent tous les deux, pleins d’attente, et Roy soupira.

« Pas de couleurs du tout ? », devina Maes, abordant un sourire qui était un peu difforme. « Tu n’aurais que ce que tu mérites, noirs comme tes yeux sont. »

Roy secoua la tête, résistant à peine au besoin de soupirer encore, et poussa son manteau sur le côté pour révéler le doré caché de son galon, en le tapotant alors qu’il disait, « Doré. »

« Marron ? », supposa Maes, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Roy haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas vraiment s’étendre sur la vérité de cette histoire. « Peut-être. »

« Non, », insista Riza, ruinant complètement les tentatives de Roy d’ignorer l’étrangeté de ses couleurs. « J’ai quelques amis qui voyaient du marron, et ils ne pouvait pas voir cette nuance. » Elle bougea encore, tandis que Roy et Maes la regardaient tous les deux, et sa voix prit un ton légèrement défensif lorsqu’elle expliqua, « Il n’y avait pas beaucoup plus à faire, là où j’ai grandi, que de tester les limites de nos couleurs. »

Maes lui sourit, prêt à se livrer à une taquinerie. « C’est bon, Aspirant, nous savons tous que les femmes- »

« Arrêtez, », les interrompit Roy, avant que Riza ne puisse leur rappeler à tous quel excellent tireur elle était. « Vous n’avez pas besoin de me rappeler combien il est improbable que mon âme-sœur existe. »

Maes et Riza furent tous les deux tranquilles pendant un long moment, le crépitement du feu remplissant le silence qui s’était instauré entre eux.

Et puis Maes dit, « Peut-être que ton âme-sœur est un chat ? »

Roy se dressa sur ses pieds et proposa formellement, « Je vais me coucher, » même s’il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, les souvenirs des êtres humains dansant dans ses flammes dorées et grises encore bien trop frais dans les yeux de son esprit.

Alors qu’il s’avançait dans leur tente, il accorda un bref regret pour ces personnes qui voyaient du rouge ; si Bradley avait son mot à dire, il n’y en aurait plus aucun d’ici la nouvelle année.

-0-

Le dernier endroit où Roy s’attendait à trouver des yeux dorés était une petite ville reculée comme Resembool. À plus forte raison, les trouver sans vie et creux, portés par un garçon brisé assis dans une chaise roulante – un garçon qu’il savait avait réalisé ce qui semblait avoir été de l’alchimie _horrifiante_.

Roy était furieux contre le destin, et il attrapa le devant de la chemise du garçon – faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de ce qui serait pire ; découvrir que cet _enfant_ était son âme-sœur, ou découvrir qu’il _ne l’était pas_ – et lui cria dessus. Cria sur n’importe quel être cruel avait conçu cette rencontre.

C’était pour le mieux, réalisa-t-il, une fois qu’il se fut calmé un peu et eut suivi la vieille femme à l’air renfrogné qui avait en premier ouvert la porte sur ce qu’il supposait être la table de la salle à manger, que Riza soit son compagnon, et pas Maes, parce qu’elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé son autre moitié, qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen de savoir la couleur impossible des yeux de ce garçon.

Il se fit la guerre pendant un long moment, parce que l’armée n’était pas un endroit pour les enfants, mais ce garçon avait déjà vu l’enfer, et la chance d’avoir sa potentielle âme-sœur près de lui, de garder un œil sur lui et d’essayer de le protéger de lui-même…

Roy fit la proposition, donna autant de carotte qu’il osa, et quand il regarda à nouveau dans ces yeux impossibles, il les trouva rougeoyant comme l’or des flammes, tellement brillant et _vivant_ , et en rien comme le souvenir hanté d’Ishval. Si pour aucune autre raison que cela, il sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix.

« Pensez-vous que ces garçons viendront ? », demanda Riza dans la voiture sur le chemin de retour vers la gare.

« Ils viendront, », promit Roy, regardant à nouveau vers la maison en train de disparaître dans laquelle sa potentielle âme-sœur se trouvait.

« Vous êtes très confiant, », dit Riza, et il pouvait entendre le scepticisme dans sa voix. « À en juger par l’expression dans les yeux de ce garçon, je dirais qu’on ne peut plus l’aider. »

« Vous pensez ? », demanda Roy, se retournant vers elle avec un sourire en coin. « J’ai vu des yeux qui brûlaient comme le _feu_. »

Riza l’observa un peu étrangement, comme si elle essayait de faire l’analyse grammaticale de cette phrase, avant de hausser les épaules et de détourner les yeux. « Comme vous le dites, Monsieur, » dit-elle, son ton devenu formel.

‘J’espère que vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire,’ disait-elle vraiment.

Roy résista au besoin de pousser son manteau sur le côté et regarder l’or caché en dessous ; il espérait la même chose.

-0-

Ed savait, de Mamie, que le toucher entre des âmes-sœurs ne pouvait pas se transmettre à travers l’automail. Ce qui n’avait pas d’importance pour lui, et une part de lui était en réalité content en quelques sortes d’avoir une barrière contre ce plan de ‘serrer la main du monde’ qu’Al et Winry avait cuisiné il y a des siècles. Mais Al…

Al s’en souciait toujours, voulait toujours trouver ce quelqu’un qui était fait juste pour lui. Et Ed avait peur – honnêtement et véritablement _peur_ – que le toucher d’une âme-sœur ne fonctionne pas à travers l’armure, juste comme il ne fonctionnait pas à travers l’automail. Ce qui voudrait dire qu’Al ne trouverait jamais son autre moitié. Il serait tout seul pour toujours, piégé dans du métal froid, et c’était _entièrement de la faute d’Ed_.

Il trouverait un moyen de récupérer le corps d’Al – et son futur –, peu importe ce que cela coûterait.

-0-

« _Roy_ , », dit Maes quand il décrocha, un monde de sens entassé dans cet unique mot.

Roy fut désarçonné pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne que son dernier rapport de renseignement placé les Eric à Centrale. « Merde, », s’entendit-il dire, et il grimaça à son faux pas.

« _**Roy**_ , », pressa Maes. « _Ses_ _ **yeux**_ _-_ »

« Arrête, », l’interrompit Roy. « Pense une minute à ce que tu es en train de dire. Son genre, son _âge_. »

« _J’y ai pensé_ , », rétorqua Maes, et Roy prit finalement note du manque d’allégresse dans sa voix, qui était habituellement présente quand son idiot de meilleur ami abordait des projets de mariage. « _As-tu- ?_ »

« Non, », répondit Roy catégoriquement. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Maes fut silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu’il ne dise calmement, « _Ce n’est pas juste ton choix._ »

« Si, ça l’est, », dit Roy, et il raccrocha le téléphone.

Il se tint là pendant un moment, fixant son téléphone et essayant d’imaginer l’expression de Maes la première fois qu’il avait aperçu les yeux d’Edward, et encore quand il avait réalisé qui il était et sa connexion militaire à Roy.

Alors qu’il se détournait pour retourner à la cuisine et à ce qu’il restait de son dîner, il se demanda si Maes allait appeler Riza ensuite. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de jaser avec elle sur Roy, mais c’était une situation étrange, tellement éloignée de ce qu’aucun d’entre eux n’aurait pu imaginer toutes ces années plus tôt autour d’un feu.

Quand Riza ne fit aucun commentaire le jour d’après, ou aucun des jours après cela, même quand les Elric furent revenus, Roy supposa que Maes ne l’avait pas appelée après tout.

Cela, ou elle gardait pour elle ses propres conseils sur ce qui ne pourrait jamais être entre Roy et la seule personne aux yeux dorés qu’il n’avait jamais rencontrée.

-0-

La plupart du temps, Roy pouvait confier la sécurité d’Edward et Alphonse à leur propre force et aux informateurs qu’il avait placés pour les suivre, mais quand Maes lui dit à propos de Scar, et que Riza dit que les garçons étaient là dehors, _tous_ _seuls_ -

Roy n’eut pas le temps d’être embarrassé par sa réaction jusqu’à après, pendant qu’Havoc et Riza aidaient avec les Elric, et qu’Armstrong était parti pour diriger les recherches, laissant Roy avec seulement Maes.

Maes ne dit rien au début, observa juste Roy pendant un long moment, tandis qu’il résistait à l’envie de se tortiller – et quand Maes avait-il développé ce pouvoir ? C’était l’œuvre de sa tante, il le savait – puis il se tourna de nouveau vers les frères et murmura, « Tu ne sais toujours pas. »

Roy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit de son mieux pour empêcher son expression d’avoir l’air autre chose qu’ennuyée. « Il est mon subordonné ; c’est mon boulot de le garder en sécurité. »

Maes fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. « Au risque de ta propre vie ? Si Hawkeye n’avait pas été là, Roy- »

« J’aurais fait la même chose pour toi ou elle, alors arrête de faire croire que c’est plus que ça, », riposta Roy, en resserrant ses bras.

Si Maes avait une réponse à cela, il la garda pour lui, et ils regagnèrent les voitures pour retourner au Quartier Général de l’Est en silence.

-0-

Même s’il avait promis presque quatre ans plus tôt de trouver un moyen de retourner son frère à son corps pour qu’il puisse trouver son âme-sœur, le _concept_ n’était pas vraiment _réel_ pour Ed jusqu’à ce que Winry attrape le bras de cette odieuse petite voleuse à Rush Valley et qu’elles se figent toutes les deux, se tournant l’une vers l’autre avec de grands yeux.

« Tu es- » commença Winry, ses joues prenant une teinte de gris légèrement plus foncée.

L’autre fille arracha son bras et s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je, hum, hey. » Elle baissa les yeux vers la montre d’Ed, puis poussa cette main vers Winry, une tentative claire de la resituer. « Je suis Paninya ! »

Winry prit la montre d’Ed et la lança vers lui – il réussit tout juste à l’attraper, toujours désarçonné par le soudain et inexplicable changement d’humeur – puis elle prit la main de Paninya et dit, « Je suis Winry. Je suis mécanicienne d’automail. »

« C’est quoi ce bordel, Winry ? », demanda Ed, en enfonçant sa montre restituée dans sa poche.

« Elle est mon âme-sœur ! », répondit Winry, ayant l’air ravie.

« Pourquoi- », commença Ed avant que ce qu’elle n’ait dit s’enregistre, et il fut laissé fixant la voleuse avec incrédulité.

« Oh, », dit Al, semblant aussi surpris que se sentait Ed. Et puis, bien plus joyeusement, « C’est génial ! »

« Pas vrai ? », acquiesça Winry, avant de se retourner vers son… âme-sœur. « Je peux voir tes jambes ? Elles ont l’air _vraiment_ cool ! »

« Je-je suppose ? », acquiesça Paninya, avant qu’Ed ne réalise qu’il aurait probablement dû la prévenir de ne pas le dire.

Ce qui était à peu près pour cela qu’ils ont fini par escalader une montagne, participer à une naissance et laisser Winry derrière eux pour commencer un apprentissage.

-0-

Fixant la tombe de Maes, Roy ne pouvait pas sentir beaucoup plus que du chagrin et du dégoût de lui-même. Il n’avait pas besoin de demander à qui que ce soit pour savoir que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward, avec Maes faisant tout son possible pour protéger Edward, pour _Roy_. Si ce n’était pas pour Edward étant potentiellement l’âme-sœur de Roy, Maes serait toujours en vie.

Il se demanda, un peu, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas exhumer la colère qu’il savait qu’il aurait dû ressentir.

Alors que Riza marchait derrière lui, Roy demanda presque si elle savait, si Maes lui avait dit à propos d’Edward. Mais il ne pouvait pas ; il avait déjà perdu un de ses meilleurs amis pour le bien d’un garçon qui pourrait bien être un faux problème, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il fasse courir le risque à un autre.

S’il avait son mot à dire, personne ne saurait jamais qu’Edward pourrait être quelque chose de plus que son subordonné à nouveau.

-0-

Ed ne savait pas pourquoi – peut-être que c’était parce qu’ils étaient coincés dieu-savait-où, et il savait d’après l’odeur que le liquide dans lequel ils marchaient péniblement était supposé avoir une couleur, mais tout ce qu’il voyait était des nuances de gris surmontés par une obscurité sans fin – mais à un certain point durant leur longue marche à travers le sang inépuisable, il demanda, « Est-ce qu’ils ont des âme-sœurs à Xing ? »

Ling fut silencieux pendant quelques pas, avant d’échapper, « Oui. Mais ça ne fonctionne souvent pas. »

Ed fronça les sourcils à ces mots et releva la tête. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ling haussa les épaules, son expression tendue. « La politique des clans, le plus souvent ; si toi et ton âme-sœur n’êtes pas du même clan, ou que tu es dans une position où tu dois te marier pour le bien du clan, et pas pour toi-même, tu peux trouver ton âme-sœur, mais ça ne voudra rien dire. »

Il fallut un moment à Ed, mais il réalisa. « Tu- »

« Lan Fan est mon âme-sœur, », admit Ling doucement, « mais je suis un prince, la personne avec la plus haute position dans mon clan. Je ne peux pas épouser un garde du corps. »

« C’est- », déglutit Ed et il secoua la tête, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Même s’il ne se souciait pas de son propre compagnon, l’idée que quelqu’un qu’il puisse peut-être, en quelque sorte, presque appeler un ami, ne pourrait jamais être avec son âme-sœur, était juste… « Merde. C’est merdique. »

« Le destin ne se soucie pas de la politique, et la politique se fiche des desseins du destin, », proposa Ling en haussant les épaules à nouveau. « C’est ce que c’est, et Lan Fan a trouvé sa propre voie pour rester à mes côtés. »

Son expression, par contre, était toujours tendue. Comme si, peut-être, il s’en préoccupait bien plus qu’il ne disait le faire. Comme si, peut-être, il avait des moments où il rageait sur l’injustice de tout cela. Comme si, peut-être, Lan Fan coupant son propre bras l’avait blessé bien plus qu’il ne le prétendait.

Ed baissa les yeux sur la mer de gris se déployant en face de lui, essaya de ne pas penser à comment on devait se sentir, sachant qui son âme-sœur était, mais incapable de faire jamais plus que de les regarder de loin.

« Et toi ? »

Ed haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne m’en soucie pas vraiment, pour être honnête ; j’ai des merdes bien plus importantes dont il faut que je me préoccupe qu’avec qui une quelconque idée merdique comme le ‘destin’ pense que je devrais passer ma vie. »

« Récupérer vos corps, », dit Ling.

Ed renifla et secoua la tête. « Récupérer le corps d’ _Al_ , », corrigea-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas trouver ton âme-sœur en la touchant à travers du métal. » Il agita ses doigts d’automail devant Ling, et l’idiot de prince grimaça et détourna le regard. Ed soupira et laissa retomber sa main contre son corps. « Al s’en soucie. Je veux qu’il soit capable de prendre la main de quelqu’un et de voir les couleurs un jour. »

« Je peux comprendre ça, », admit Ling, jetant un nouveau coup d’œil à Ed. « J’espère que ça fonctionnera. »

« Il vaudrait _mieux_ , après toute la merde qu’il a traversé, », marmonna Ed, donnant un coup de pied un peu trop fort dans le liquide à travers lequel ils étaient en train de marcher et grimaçant quand il gicla devant eux.

Ling soupira. « Sais-tu de quelle couleur sont leurs yeux ? »

Ed secoua la tête. « Noir ou gris. Pour nous deux. »

« C’est vraiment commun à Xing, », remarqua Ling. « Les yeux noirs sont quelque chose. »

Ed lui jeta un regard guère convaincu. « Est-ce que tu serais en train de suggérer que nos âmes-sœurs sont de Xing ? »

Ling haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Qui sait. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré vos corps, vous êtes les bienvenus pour revenir avec moi et tenter votre chance. »

Ed renifla. « Pourquoi pas, », décida-t-il. « Il n’y a pas grand-chose qui nous lie à Amestris ; je suis de la partie. »

Ling lui jeta un sourire brillant et ravi, qui ne dura qu’un court moment avant qu’il ne jette un regard autour d’eux à nouveau, et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. « En supposant qu’on puisse trouver un moyen de sortir d’ici. »

Ed crispa sa mâchoire et regarda droit devant lui. Ils trouveraient un moyen de rentrer ; il devait croire cela. Pour Al, et pour Lan Fan.

-0-

Après son rendez-vous de collecte d’informations avec Madeline, Roy rentra chez lui. Cela semblait aussi froid et vide que son bureau, et il s’effondra contre la porte qu’il avait juste fermée et verrouillée, débattit de la possibilité de sortir à nouveau, juste pour éviter le vide, le rappel que toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance et dont il dépendait étaient hors d’état de nuire ou emportées au loin par une main qu’il n’avait aucun moyen d’arrêter.

Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir les pensées désagréables et s’éloigna de la porte, un peu surpris par le bruit des pièces de monnaie tintant dans sa poche ; la monnaie du dîner. Il tendit la main pour la sortir et fixa les pièces. Six cent huit cenz. Pas une poignée sur laquelle il s’attarderait habituellement, mais il y avait une pièce de cinq cents et deux dix nichées l’une contre l’autre, comme si un rappel du destin qu’il n’avait pas eu _tout le monde_ emporté loin de lui. Au lieu de cela, peut-être, il avait gagné son allié le plus précieux de tous : Edward se tenait derrière lui.

Il lâcha les cent soixante cenz de plus dans le pot de pièces qu’il gardait sur le plan de travail, puis il emmena le reste des pièces à l’étage pour reposer sur sa commode, à côté de la photo de Maes et lui. Il se sentit un peu stupide pour cela – ces pièces ne venaient pas d’Edward, elles correspondaient juste à la somme promise – mais cela aidait, un peu, d’avoir ce rappel posé là.

Il se souvint des yeux dorés qui avaient autrefois été des puits illuminés par un feu alors que Roy offrait la promesse d’un futur, et pensa que, peut-être, cela n’avait pas d’importance qu’Edward soit son âme-sœur ou non ; ils trouveraient de toute façon des moyens de se faire tenir le coup l’un à l’autre.

-0-

Roy avait subi des mois de silence, alternant entre sa maison vide et son bureau – qui n’était plus vide, mais rempli par des visages inhabituels et indignes de confiance – et de nouveau sa maison vide avec le cœur lourd. Il voyait Riza dans le self quelques fois, et s’asseyait avec elle une à deux fois par mois, pour faire passer des mises à jour et des mises en garde par code, et il reçut des nouvelles de Breda, Fuery, Falman, et Alphonse, il savait qu’ils étaient toujours en vie, pour le moment. Mais la seule personne dont il s’efforçait le plus de ne pas s’inquiéter était, bien sûr, celle qui était restée complètement silencieuse. Flûte, pas même le réseau de la madame ne pouvait trouver trace d’Edward, et Roy essayait de ne plus regarder les cinq cent vingt cenz reposant tellement innocemment sur sa commode.

Trouver les gardes à l’extérieur du laboratoire numéro trois assommés fut inexplicablement édifiant, et faire irruption à travers le mur scellé par l’alchimie pour trouver Edward vautré, lui lançant un regard fatigué (et peut-être un peu content ? Ou Roy se projetait-il ?) était, eh bien.

Il tomba à nouveau dans les remarques moqueuses familières, dans l’espoir de dissimuler l’élan de soulagement qui l’avait traversé, et la façon dont tout le monde l’ignora en quelques sortes lui assura qu’il les avait tous dupés.

Cela, ou alors il y avait des poissons bien plus gros à ferrer, ce qu’il fit, une fois qu’Edward lui eut hurlé dessus. Ne pensa même pas vraiment au fait qu’il suivait les ordres du garçon, se contenta de claquer des doigts et de tous les brûler, puis il fit une remarque futée pour cacher à quel point il était déconcerté par sa propre obéissance irréfléchie.

Il était reconnaissant pour la distraction d’Envy, si seulement parce qu’il pouvait finalement se concentrer sur l’une des rares choses qui, il pouvait admettre, le motivait : Trouver l’assassin de Maes.

Mais, à la fin, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Edward et Riza et _Scar_ (de toutes les personnes) se mirent ensemble et l’arrêtèrent. Il voulait être en colère, tandis qu’il se tournait et prenait le pistolet de Riza, mais il se sentait juste épuisé. Fatigué de toute l’énergie qu’il avait utilisée contre Envy, et peut-être un peu honteux de ce dans quoi il était tombé, du fardeau qu’il avait placé sur les épaules de Riza.

Et aussi, Edward… Que devait-il penser de lui ? Horreur ? Dégoût ? Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux que Roy n’ait jamais voulu répondre à la question si oui ou non le garçon était _vraiment_ son âme-sœur.

Et ensuite…

« Envy, », dit Edward, sa voix calme et un peu triste, « tu es jaloux de nous. Les humains sont supposés être tellement plus faibles que vous les homonculi, mais qu’importe combien de fois nous sommes battus, devenons découragés, perdons notre chemin, sommes à deux doigts de tomber, et même si nous savons que c’est pour des raisons superficielles, nous continuons de nous battre. Nous trouvons de la force les uns dans les autres. C’est pour cela… que tu es jaloux des hommes. »

Roy ne pouvait pas relever la tête, ne pouvait pas respirer au-delà du poids sur sa poitrine. Était-ce- ? Avait-ce- ?

Il n’y avait aucun jugement pour Envy, ou aucune suggestion de dégoût dans sa voix tandis qu’Edward parlait. Il était à peine froid, seulement… triste. Conscient.

Envy se libéra et se suicida, et Roy se couvrit les yeux, ne pouvait pas vraiment s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs à Edward. Il avait l’air aussi fatigué que Roy se sentait, mais il n’y avait aucune signe du garçon qui avait une fois tempêté contre chaque petit tort fait contre lui, ou s’était assis effondré sous la pluie, pleurant pour le destin d’un enfant qu’il n’avait jamais eu le pouvoir de changer.

Quand Edward avait-il grandi ?

-0-

Perdre la vue était la chose la plus déconcertante qui soit jamais arrivée à Roy, encore plus que découvrir des yeux d’or sur un garçon de quatorze ans son cadet. On n’a aucune idée de combien on se repose sur sa vue avant qu’elle ne soit partie, et Roy n’avait jamais détesté le noir plus qu’en ce moment.

Étrangement, il réalisa alors qu’il était attrapé par la taille et les bras par une sorte de corde qu’il ne pouvait pas voir et tiré sur le long vers le bout du monde, que son seul regret était qu’il n’aurait pas l’occasion de revoir les yeux et les cheveux dorés d’Edward une dernière fois.

-0-

Quand Al ouvrit les yeux, ce fut comme si une partie d’Ed se remettait en place, la chaleur s’épanouissant dans sa poitrine.

Et puis May avait sauté en avant et s’était jeté sur Al, hurlant, « Monsieur Alphonse ! »

Les yeux d’Al, si possible, s’agrandirent encore plus. « _May_. », souffla-t-il.

Elle se redressa, frottant les larmes ruisselant de ses yeux fermés, et El s’éclaircit la gorge avant de proposer calmement, « Je suis désolé. Je sais que je t’ai fait subir beaucoup de choses. »

May leva les yeux vers lui, alors, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, avant qu’elle tombe ouverte avec surprise, et qu’un dégradé de gris ne remplisse ses joues.

Ed regarda à nouveau Al, remarqua le même dégradé sur ses joues, se souvint de Winry et Paninya se rencontrant pour la première fois, et ne put pas vraiment empêcher un rire victorieux, parce qu’il l’avait _fait_. Il avait récupéré le corps d’Al, et la première chose que son petit frère avait fait, était trouvé son âme-sœur. C’était parfait et merveilleux et valait absolument ne plus jamais être capable de faire de l’alchimie à nouveau, et Ed se pencha en avant et les attrapa tous les deux autour des épaules, les serrant contre lui aussi fort qu’il le pouvait.

May laissa échapper un couinement surpris, mais Al émit seulement un rire embarrassé et se plaignit, « _Grand frère_. »

« Félicitations, », leur chuchota Ed à tous les deux, avant de lâcher prise et de prendre du recul pour laisser les autres saluer Al, même leur (toujours inutile en quelques sortes) père.

Si qui que ce soit d’autres réalisa ce qui s’était passé, ils ne firent aucune remarque, et le net embarras d’Al – Ed se demanda s’il surmonterait jamais la nouveauté de son frère ayant des _expressions faciales_ – s’apaisa, le laissant souriant largement et heureux alors qu’il saluait les gens. May, par contre, traîna des pieds après Ed, hors du chemin, et pencha la tête en avant, se cachant derrière ses mèches.

Ed soupira et s’accroupit à côté d’elle, laissant tomber une main sur le sommet de sa tête. « Hey. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il y avait toujours une fine couche de gris sur ses joues et des larmes dans ses yeux, mais son expression avait l’air plus ‘cœur brisé’ qu’heureuse, et quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge d’Ed. Il l’éclaircit aussi bien qu’il put et murmura, « May, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

(Et il l’appréciait vraiment d’accord, après tout ce qui s’était passé, avait appris à la tolérer, mais c’était un peu surprenant combien il s’en souciait plus maintenant qu’elle s’avérait être la deuxième moitié d’Al. Il n’avait en réalité pas prévu à ce que ce qu’il ressente à propos de quiconque s’avérerait l’être change autant, aussi vite. Mais, ensuite, il voulait qu’Al soit heureux, et dieu savait qu’il était toujours en train de se plaindre de l’impolitesse d’Ed envers tout le monde.)

May fit un geste inefficace pour essuyer ses yeux, renifla silencieusement, et murmura, « Je suis la princesse de Chang. »

Quelque chose coula dans la poitrine d’Ed, parce qu’il se souvenait toujours, que trop bien, du chagrin de Ling et Lan Fan ; des âmes-sœurs qui ne pouvaient pas se marier à cause d’une obligation de leur clan. Et maintenant May et Al étaient dans le même bateau.

Il serra la mâchoire contre un grondement furieux, parce que _ce n’était pas juste_. Le destin ne pouvait pas leur faire cela à eux, à _Al_. Pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà traversé. Ed n’avait pas abandonné son alchimie juste pour voir son frère être forcé à rester sur la touche pendant que son âme-sœur épousait quelqu’un d’autre.

« Hey, la fille Chang. », interrompit Ling, et Ed et May levèrent tous les deux la tête pour regarder tandis que Lan Fan et lui approchaient. Ling hocha la tête vers Ed alors qu’il s’agenouillait à côté d’eux, puis se tourna vers May. « C’est sûr que tu es une idiote. Tu t’es fait prendre dans le combat d’un autre pays, et tu n’as même pas eu droit à une Pierre Philosophale pour tes problèmes. »

Ed prit un air renfrogné vers son peut-être, ami en quelque sorte, ayant une attitude protectrice envers la princesse.

Et puis Ling sortit une fiole de verre remplie d’un liquide gris sombre, la même sorte de fiole dans laquelle Dr Marcoh avait gardé sa Pierre la première fois qu’Ed l’avait rencontré. « Le trône appartient au clan Yao, maintenant, », établit Ling catégoriquement, et la tête de May plongea vers l’avant, comme si elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer à nouveau.

Mais ensuite Ling soupira et les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent juste assez pour qu’Ed réalise qu’il n’était pas venu pour être cruel. « Mais ne t’inquiète pas, », continua-t-il, et May leva la tête vers lui, du liquide emplissant ses yeux, « le clan Yao prendra toute la responsabilité pour la sécurité de ton clan. »

May cligna, ses yeux s’écarquillant tandis que quelques larmes traînaient le long de ses joues, bouleversées dans leur position précaire.

Ling pointa un pouce vers lui-même et leur rappela, « J’ai accepté l’homonculus Greed dans mon corps, n’est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que j’accepterai le clan Chang, et tous les autres clans, aussi. »

Ce qui, inexplicablement, fit pleurer May à nouveau, son visage tordu en une grimace comme si c’était peut-être un peu douloureux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec ce visage ? », demanda Ling, pendant qu’Ed se contentait de secouer la tête, parce que _les filles_. « Ne t’inquiète pas, les gens de Xing tiennent toujours leurs promesses. »

« _Tous_ les autres clans ? », explosa May, de manière assez soudaine pour que Ling se balance un peu en arrière et se lève rapidement, tandis qu’Ed clignait des yeux quelques fois avec surprise. « Maintenant tu es avide, Ling Yao ! »

Ling grimaça et frotta le dos de sa tête. « Qu’est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suppose qu’il a déteint sur moi. »

Ed roula des yeux ; il était à peu près sûr que Greed n’avait fait qu’exacerber les problèmes que Ling avait déjà.

Puis Ling se pencha en avant et attrapa May autour de la taille, le soulevant du sol. « Viens, allons-y, », ordonna-t-il.

May commença à grogner une plainte, mais Ed se leva et dit, « Ling. »

Ling leva la tête vers lui, ses sourcils tirés un peu l’un vers l’autre, et May se tut.

« Tu dois la laisser dire au revoir à Al. »

Ling cligna des yeux, puis ses épaules s’affaissèrent, quelque chose qui aurait pu être du chagrin obscurcissant son expression. « Ouais, », acquiesça-t-il doucement, avant de soulever son poing vers Ed. « Prends soin de toi. »

Ed tendit sa main et cogna son poing contre celui de Ling. « Toi aussi, », approuva-t-il, avant de baisser les yeux vers May et d’essayer de sourire. « À bientôt, May. »

Elle lui adressa un petit geste de la main qui échoua pathétiquement, et Ling se détourna avec elle, avançant vers là où Al les observait avec ce qui ressemblait douloureusement à un cœur brisé gravé sur son visage.

Ed se tourna vers Lan Fan, réalisant qu’elle se tenait toujours à côté de lui. « Dès qu’Al sera assez fort, », dit-il, « nous viendrons à Xing. J’ai promis à Ling il y a plusieurs mois que nous le ferions. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire pâle et fatigué, le premier qu’il pouvait se souvenir voir d’elle. « Je lui rappellerais, », promit-elle en s’inclinant, « et reste attentif. »

Ed déglutit et, alors qu’elle commençait à se tourner pour suivre Ling, dit, « Reste forte, Lan Fan. »

Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, visiblement confuse, puis secoua la tête et acquiesça, « Je le serai, », avant de continuer à rejoindre Ling et May.

Ed retourna voir Al, une fois que les Xingeses aient filé, et s’agenouilla à côté de lui, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. « Allons à l’hôpital, pour que tu puisses aller mieux rapidement et que nous puissions les suivre. »

Al se tordit et jeta ses bras autour d’Ed, l’attrapant dans une faible étreinte. « Merci, », murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblant un petit peu.

Ed se contenta de le serrer en retour aussi fort qu’il le pouvait et se fit une promesse silencieuse à lui-même qu’il _trouverait_ un moyen pour qu’Al et May soient ensemble, qu’importe ce qu’il devrait échanger avec Ling pour y parvenir.

-0-

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte – ou sur l’embrasure ? Cela sonnait un peu différemment de d’habitude – et Riza appela, « Edward ? »

Roy s’étonna ; Edward était venu les voir ?

« Salut, Lieutenant, », dit ce qui était immanquablement la voix d’Edward. « Salut, Bâtard de Colonel. »

Roy força un sourire sur son visage et déclara d’un ton pince-sans-rire, « Je dirais que c’est un plaisir de te _voir_ , cependant... »

Edward laissa échapper un rire surpris, le son tellement plus libéré que ce que Roy pouvait se souvenir avoir entendu avant, et il s’accorda un bref moment de chagrin en pensant qu’il ne saurait jamais à quoi ressemblait Edward lorsqu’il ne se courbait pas sous le poids de sa propre mission.

« Tu réalises qu’être d’accord avec les blagues sur les aveugles ne m’empêchera de les utiliser, », menaça Edward.

Riza soupira juste, et Roy savait exactement comment elle secouerait sa tête, et la manière dont sa bouche frémirait d’un côté, essayant vaillamment de ne pas sourire.

C’était étrange, combien de petits tics d’elle et du reste de son équipe il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il avait remarqué, jusqu’à ce qu’il doive les jouer dans sa tête parce qu’il ne pouvait plus les voir. (Il n’en connaissait aucun d’Alphonse, par contre, et il avait le sentiment qu’Edward était déjà en train d’en perdre certains des siens, sans son bras d’automail et sans sa mission pesant sur ses épaules ; Roy essayait de ne pas trop regretter cela.)

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, », dit Roy, en visant un ton aéré, et plutôt certain qu’il y réussit. « Je suspecte que tu seras dans les environs bien moins souvent maintenant, _ancien_ FullMétal Alchimiste. »

Edward grogna et se fraya un chemin dans la pièce. Il ne devait pas porter de bottes, car l’un de ses pas était sensiblement plus fort que l’autre, mais pas autant que Roy s’y serait attendu s’il s’était déplacé pieds nus ; des sandales d’hôpital, très probablement. « Ouais, en fait, c’est en partie ce pourquoi je suis venu. Nous allons être à Centrale pendant un moment, en attendant qu’Al soit assez fort pour faire le voyage de retour à Resembool, mais je me suis dit que j’allais vérifier s’il y avait, je ne sais pas, de la paperasse ou des conneries pour ma libération de contrat. Ou qu’importe comment t’appelles ça. »

« Tu es bien trop petit- »

« Tu réalises, », gronda Edward, « que tu ne peux pas esquiver ce que tu ne peux pas _voir_ , homme aveugle. »

C’était tout à fait vrai, réalisa Roy avec une certaine appréhension, et Edward n’avait plus de poing d’automail pour diminuer les chances de contact peau contre peau. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Vrai, mes excuses. Tu es _assez près_ ; je sais ce que tu veux dire. Malheureusement- » il tendit ses mains de chaque côté, le bandage étant juste assez serré pour qu’il s’en rende compte à chaque fois qu’il les fléchissait « -je suis actuellement incapable de signer quoi que ce soit, pour un certain nombre de raisons. Je demanderai à Breda ou Falman de récupérer ce dont tu auras besoin au Commandement la prochaine fois qu’ils iront, s’ils peuvent en trouver une copie, et je leur demanderai de te les apporter pour que tu les signes, puis de les rendre au Führer Grumman. »

« Cool, merci, », répondit Edward, sonnant un peu… étrange ? « Hum, donc, est-ce que tu vas rester dans l’armée ? Je veux dire, tu sais- »

« L’idée d’un officier aveugle causera très certainement quelques débats, », acquiesça Roy, forçant sa voix à rester au niveau, pour ne pas montrer à quel point c’était toujours déprimant ; serait certainement _toujours_ , « mais mon nom est dans toutes les émissions, alors le Führer a accepté de travailler avec moi. » Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et haussa les épaules. « Ma première intention est de rendre Ishval à son peuple, et de veiller à ce qu’il reçoive toute l’aide dont elle a besoin pour se reconstruire, ce qui nécessitera seulement une quantité limitée de paperasse et un guide, ce que le lieutenant a gracieusement offert de fournir. »

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement, le son surprenamment tendre. « Ouais, imagine ça, le lieutenant forcée de te garder. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Hawkeye. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, », retourna Riza posément.

Roy se contenta de soupirer, résigné à l’abus. « En réponse à ce que tu – avec un tact inhabituel, pour toi – n’as _pas_ demandé : il est peu probable que je devienne un jour Führer, donc tu peux aussi bien considérer ta dette impayable. »

Edward ne fit aucun son assez fort pour que Roy le capte, même s’il efforçait d’écouter, pendant un long moment, avant de se moquer. « Va te faire foutre, bâtard, tu ne t’en sortiras pas si facilement, », dit-il, sa voix plate. « Tu dis que tu vas régler le problème d’Ishval, alors tu règles le problème d’Ishval, et je te rembourserai à ce moment-là. »

Roy avala un bloc dans sa gorge, n’était pas sûr de comment remercier Edward pour s’adapter si facilement à leurs changements de circonstances. « Et après ? », s’entendit-il demander, détestant combien sa voix sonnait faible.

« Tu auras besoin d’un autre projet de prédilection, n’est-ce pas ? Commence à prévoir maintenant, parce que je vais te saigner à blanc si tu mets trop de temps à te décider. »

Roy n’avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir quel sourire était sur le visage d’Edward : aiguisé et impitoyable et chaque pouce le garçon qui avait rejoint l’armée et craché sur chacune de ses règles. Et au-dessus de la barre de sa bouche, ses yeux seraient pétillants, d’un doré brillant.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air guère convaincu. « As-tu l’intention d’être pendu pour vol ? »

Ed rit et bougea à nouveau, des pas irréguliers le dévoilant, même si Roy ne pouvait pas exactement dire où il se trouvait dans la pièce – pas encore ; il avait entendu plein d’histoires sur les autres sens s’adaptant pour compenser la perte d’un d’entre eux – avant de dire, un peu trop près pour le confort de Roy, « S’il te plaît, tu ne me dénoncerais jamais. »

Et puis des phalanges tièdes se pressèrent gentiment contre le biceps de Roy. Roy se tendit, le cœur dans la gorge.

Edward fut si totalement immobile pendant un moment, et Roy pouvait imaginer son expression, choc et puis la compréhension qui s’installe. Il avait vu les deux au fil des ans, seulement rarement ensemble, et il regretta, un peu, de ne pas être capable de voir le flot d’émotions cette fois.

Edward laissa échapper une expiration qui frissonna et la chaleur de ses phalanges disparut aussi rapidement qu’elle était apparue.

« Donc, », dit Roy doucement, ayant besoin de remplir le silence, puisqu’il n’y avait rien pour remplir sa vue, « maintenant tu sais. »

Les pas irréguliers d’Ed résonnèrent à nouveau, bougeant bien plus vite qu’ils ne l’avaient fait, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fondent dans le bruit blanc de l’hôpital.

La pièce resta silencieuse tandis que Roy fermait ses yeux inutiles et se tourna vers là où il supposait qu’il y ait une fenêtre, basé sur la manière dont ses jambes s’étaient réchauffées cette après-midi.

« Monsieur ? », demanda finalement Riza.

Roy déglutit, ne put se résoudre à la regarder tandis qu’il disait, « Saviez-vous, Lieutenant, que les yeux de FullMétal sont dorés ? »

« Oh, », souffla-t-elle, sans avoir besoin de plus d’explications que cela.

Roy était content, n’était pas certain qu’il aurait pu amener sa bouche à former d’autres mots. Il semblerait seulement qu’Edward ne ferait que défaire tous ces contacts soigneusement évités quand Roy ne pouvait plus apprécier le monde de couleurs qui s’ouvrait pour lui.

Edward prenant la fuite avait été prévisible, si Roy était honnête. Il avait été l’officier commandant du garçon pendant trois ans, et Edward venait seulement de se libérer de lui. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui, avait entièrement mérité sa liberté, mais Roy était de quatorze ans son aîné, et installait dans une carrière dont Edward avait clairement indiqué qu’il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec. Et, aussi, bien que l’antagonisme entre eux se soit adouci plus récemment, il était toujours là, et Roy ne pouvait voir quelle forme de relations ils pourraient former qui ne se terminerait _pas_ avec l’un d’eux détruisant l’autre.

Edward faisait mieux de s’enfuir et de rester à l’écart. Et s’il gardait ces cinq cent vingt cenz, eh bien.

Roy espérait que ce soit seulement équivalent.

-0-

Les couleurs, Ed réalisa rapidement, étaient _extrêmement distrayantes._ Par exemple, il n’avait jamais réalisé que la peau était quoi que ce soit d’autre que des nuances de gris, avant, ou que les pyjamas d’hôpital n’étaient pas un teinte de gris vraiment claire, ou que ses cheveux et les cheveux du Lieutenant Hawkeye étaient des tons légèrement différents de la même couleur. (Enfin, Ed supposait que c’était la même couleur. Il comprenait les nuances en référence au gris, mais toutes ces nouvelles couleurs pourraient avoir des règles toutes particulières.)

Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi Al avait continué à se tordre pour tout regarder tandis qu’ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu’à l’hôpital, et pourquoi il semblait presque plus intéressé à fixer sa nourriture, qu’à la manger.

Il était à mi-chemin du bureau d’infirmières le plus proche – pour demander le livre de couleurs qu’une infirmière avait donné à Al quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait réalisé qu’il avait juste rencontré son âme-sœur – quand il s’arrêta, une nouvelle pensée venant à la surface, poussant momentanément au loin la distraction des couleurs : Mustang ne verrait jamais ces couleurs.

Sa poitrine semblait tellement serré, et Ed trébucha en avant pour s’appuyer contre le mur, déchiré entre une montée de colère car Mustang avait _clairement su_ , et du regret pour ce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais rien dit à Ed ? Pourquoi garder le secret pendant tellement d’années ? Pourquoi garder si prudemment une distance ? (Toutes ces fois où Mustang avait fait attention à là où il mettait sa main, avait porté des gants qui n’étaient pas ses gants spécial allumage, avait souri narquoisement et avait fait un pas pour s’éloigner du coup de poing au visage des phalanges nus d’Ed, ou l’avait frappé en premier.)

Et _comment_ avait-il su ? Les yeux d’Ed et d’Al étaient-ils d’une couleur rare ? ( _Doré_ , se souvenait-il que Mamie avait dit. Comme le métal, il supposait, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils étaient probablement de la même couleur. Pas qu’Ed sache en réalité ce qu’était _cette_ couleur.)

Soupirant un peu pour lui-même, Ed chercha des toilettes et, après avoir repéré au bout du couloir, après le poste d’infirmerie où il contentait initialement se rendre, il s’y précipita et entra à l’intérieur, se dirigeant tout droit vers les miroirs au-dessus du lavabo.

Ses yeux étaient exactement de la même couleur que ses cheveux, un teinte légèrement plus sombre – plus profonde ? - que les cheveux d’Hawkeye. Il savait déjà, sur une échelle de gris, que sa peau était plus sombre que celle de Mustang ou d’Hawkeye, mais il semblait que c’était la même… nuance ? Couleur ? Que celle d’’Hawkeye, mais pas que celle de Mustang. Plus d’une couleur que d’une autre.

Il n’avait de mots pour _rien_ de cela.

Il souleva la jambe de son pantalon et fut soulagé de découvrir que sa jambe, au moins, était demeurée de ce gris-acier familier.

Il soupira tandis qu’il laissait tomber le tissu et releva les yeux vers le miroir, apercevant ses propres yeux et articulant leur couleur, la seule pour laquelle il avait un mot.

Non, ce n’était pas _tout à fait_ vrai. Winry avait dit que les troncs étaient marrons, et il avait entendu quelque part, une fois, que le ciel était bleu et que l’herbe était verte.

Il y avait une petite cour au milieu de l’hôpital, et s’y rendit, s’arrêtant pour loucher vers le ciel à travers la lueur du soleil. Si c’était le bleu, alors son pyjama d’hôpital devait être une teinte plus claire de bleu. Les yeux de Winry étaient bleus, se rappela-t-il, et fut un peu surpris de trouver un sourire tordant sa bouche ; il ne s’était jamais attendu à savoir ce que cela signifiait.

(Cela lui vint à nouveau, le rappel que Mustang n’avait pas cela. Qu’il n’aurait jamais aucune couleur à part l’or.)

Ed secoua la tête, irrité ; pourquoi se souciait-il du silence de Mustang bordel ? Il avait eu largement assez d’opportunités pour toucher Ed et voir tous les couleurs qu’il voulait. Ce n’était pas de la putain de faute d’Ed si le bâtard avait gaspillé cela.

Il baissa les yeux, vers l’herbe, et marqua cela dans son esprit comme le vert, puis vers le tronc d’un arbre proche, marquant cela comme le marron. (La couleur des yeux de Paninya.)

Il se promena un peu, notant les différents teintes de vert dans l’herbe et les feuilles des arbres. Aussi, la tige et les feuilles des fleurs étaient vertes, tandis que les pétales étaient de couleurs bien plus nombreuses que celles pour lesquelles Ed avait des mots. Il y en avait quelques unes qui ressemblaient à des nuances d’or, et d’autres qu’il pensait être peut-être des nuances plus sombres de bleu ?

Il se demanda ce à quoi ressemblait le rouge. Il l’avait choisi pour son manteau parce que c’était la couleur la plus souvent associée avec la Pierre Philosophale dans les livres. C’était aussi, se rappela-t-il, la couleur du sang, et il essaya de ne pas se sentir trop honteux alors qu’il regardait autour de lui pour quelque chose de pointu contre lequel piquer son doigt.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? », demanda une voix douce et féminine derrière lui.

Ed sursauta et tourbillonna pour lui faire face, sentit ses mains monter automatiquement en une position défensive, malgré le droit bien trop faible pour être d’une réelle utilité, et le gauche assez gravement blessée pour le faire grimacer au mouvement soudain.

Elle cligna des yeux dans sa direction, ses yeux d’une nouvelle teinte de bleu, ses cheveux presque de la même nuance de marron que celle des arbres, et sa peau un peu plus sombre que la sienne. Et puis elle recula d’un pas poli, lui offrant un sourire désarmant, et lui demanda à nouveau, « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Ed déglutit et força ses bras à revenir le long de son corps. « O-ouais, désolé. Juste un peu, hum, nerveux. Je suppose. »

« Un phénomène qui n’a rien d’étonnant pour les patients des hôpitaux militaires. », proposa-t-elle, son ton suggérant qu’elle s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’il rit à cela.

Ed réussit à émettre un gloussement fatigué, parce qu’elle avait raison, seulement pour être distrait quand un oiseau sauta de l’un des arbres et s’envola, son ventre d’une couleur similaire à celle de certaines fleurs, une pour laquelle il n’avait pas de mot. « Qu’est-ce que le rouge ? », s’entendit-il demander, puis il rougit quand il réalisa ce qu’il avait dit.

L’infirmière secoua juste la tête. « J’ai peur de ne pas savoir, », admit-elle.

Ed déglutit. « Je- je suis désolé. Je suppose que j’ai juste- »

Présumé. Comme il avait une fois présumé que Mustang et le reste du bureau voyait tous les couleurs. Comme il avait présumé que quiconque au dessus de vingt ans pouvait voir les couleurs, même s’il savait que plein de gens ne rencontraient jamais leur âme-sœur. (Selon les statistiques, environ trois personnes sur cinq rencontreraient leur âme-sœur avant de mourir. Il l’avait recherché une fois, juste pour tourmenter Winry. Cela n’avait pas semblé aussi drôle après qu’Al ait été piégé dans une armure, par contre.)

« C’est bon, », promit l’infirmière, même si cela ne l’était vraiment _pas_. « Nous avons des livres à l’intérieur qui montre quelles sont les couleurs, si vous voulez en rapporter un à votre âme-sœur ? »

Ed ne put empêcher la grimace qui tordit son expression, ou la manière dont ses épaules se tendirent. Il y avait toujours une petite balle de chagrin dans sa poitrine, un rappel qu’un livre ne serait d’aucune utilité à Mustang, de toutes manières, mais il s’était surtout décidé à se sentir en colère contre ce qu’on ne lui avait jamais dit. « Il peut trouver son propre putain de livre, », gronda-t-il.

« Oh là là, », murmura l’infirmière, joignant ses mains poliment. « Un rival, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ed croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essaya de ne pas grimacer quand il tira sur ses blessures. « Non. Juste un crétin. Il savait et n’a jamais dit quoi que ce soit pendant des _années_. Le bâtard. »

« Ah. » Elle hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait. « Voulez-vous regarder le libre tout seul, dans ce cas ? Trouver ce qu’est le rouge ? »

Ed soupira et acquiesça, alors elle ouvrit le chemin de retour vers l’intérieur et vers une petite salle de repos dans un couloir reculé qu’Ed n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait été coincé dans ce même hôpital parce qu’il avait fait quelque chose de stupide alors qu’il était à Centrale.

« Servez-vous de café ou d’eau, », suggéra-t-elle avec un clin d’œil, « pendant que je vais chercher une copie du livre. »

Ed décida qu’elle tait en fait plutôt sympa, tandis qu’il allait se servir un peu d’eau. (Il était trop tard dans la journée pour qu’il prenne du café, surtout puisque cela faisait plus d’une semaine depuis sa dernière tasse ; il ne réussirait jamais à s’endormir s’il prenait de la caféine.)

Quand l’infirmière revint, elle sourit avec approbation à son choix de breuvage, puis lui passa un livre avant d’aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour elle-même.

Le livre en question était en réalité plutôt basique, avec un vocabulaire limité et des images qui prenaient la plus grande partie de la page. Ed supposa que cela avait été fait de cette manière pour aider des gens de tous les âges, parce qu’il y _avait_ eu des histoires d’enfants très jeunes ayant trouvé leur âme-sœur parmi les camarades de jeu, et posant des questions sur les couleurs dès qu’ils avaient un langage suffisant pour cela. (Un autre fait sur lequel il était tombé quand il avait cherché des choses pour tourmenter Winry quand elle ne voulait pas arrêter d’aborder le sujet.)

Il s’avéra que certaines des fleurs qu’il avait vu étaient rouges, tandis que d’autres étaient roses – ce qui semblait être une teinte très pâle de rouge -, d’autres étaient violettes, et toutes celles qu’il avait pensé être des teintes d’or, étaient en fait soit jaunes soit oranges.

« Qu’en est-il du doré ? », demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Le doré ? », demanda l’infirmière, et Ed releva la tête, surpris ; il avait pensé qu’elle était partie. « C’est un métal, pas vrai ? »

Ed haussa les épaules et acquiesça. « Ouais, mais c’est aussi une couleur. Ou, au moins, c’est la couleur dont Mamie a dit que mes yeux étaient. »

L’infirmière cligna des yeux quelques fois, puis pencha la tête sur un côté. « Vraiment ? Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’œil doré avant. Êtes-vous sûr qu’ils ne sont pas marron ? »

Ed secoua la tête. « Ma meilleure amie pouvait voir le marron, mais mes yeux étaient gris pour elle. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le livre, fronçant les sourcils. « De quelle couleur sont les yeux ? »

L’infirmière laissa échapper une toux qui semblait un peu amusée, et Ed prit un air renfrogné. « Je suis désolée », offrit-elle. « On m’a dit que marron et noir étaient les couleurs d’œil les plus fréquentes à Amestris, suivies par bleu et gris, et ensuite vert. Les Ishvals ont tous les yeux rouges, bien sûr, et il y a quelques villes au nord-est où les yeux marron-rouge sont communs. Mais je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’œil doré. »

Des yeux marron-rouge ressemblaient à ceux d’Hawkeye, pensa Ed, basé sur son nouveau vocabulaire, mais aucun œil doré ?

Eh bien, au moins cela expliquait pourquoi Mustang avait semblé conscient qu’Ed était son âme-sœur.

Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais rien dit ?

Ed soupira et frotta son visage. Il n’a jamais caché son désintérêt pour la recherche de son âme-sœur, alors peut-être que c’était cela. Ou Mustang n’avait pas voulu être lié à un gamin de quatorze ans son cadet ; avec ses aspirations, une telle relation aurait été aussi susceptible de causer une catastrophe qu’un face-à-face avec Bradley.

Non, si Ed était honnête, il n’aurait jamais été capable de digérer que Mustang soit son âme-sœur avant d’apprendre pour Ishval et les aspirations du bâtard, pouvait _toujours_ à peine le supporter. Et, maintenant, avec sa cécité et ses essais de s’adapter à tout ce qu’il avait perdu, la dernière chose dont Mustang avait besoin était qu’Ed se mette en travers de son chemin. En particulier puisqu’Ed était en train d’essayer de s’adapter à sa _propre_ perte.

Peut-être que Mustang avait eu raison de ne jamais lui dire ; il n’avait jamais causé que des problèmes pour le bâtard, ne laissant que destruction dans son sillage et riant quand il avait vu toute la paperasse en plus que ses méfaits avaient créée. Il ne voudrait pas de lui comme âme-sœur, non plus.

Ed se redressa et fit glisser le livre sur la table jusqu’à l’infirmière alors qu’il se levait. « Merci, pour ça. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil un peu incertain. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-elle, la même chose qu’elle lui avait dit pour la première fois dehors dans la cour.

Ed baissa les yeux vers ses mains, fixant les couleurs étrangères – hâlées, avec des nuances de jaune et de orange, comme la peau de Mustang, mais plus sombre – et haussa les épaules. « Ça ira, », décida-t-il, parce que cela _irait_. Il s’inquiéterait d’Al, d’abord, et de s’habituer à ne pas avoir d’alchimie. Et peut-être, une fois qu’ils auraient réussi à s’occuper d’Al et May pour qu’ils puissent être ensemble comme ils le méritaient, il penserait à quoi faire à propos de Mustang.

-0-

Les couleurs, s’avérait-il, étaient plus distrayantes qu’utiles.

« Vous êtes à nouveau en train de vous agiter, », l’informa calmement Riza, sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse. Il n’avait jamais réalisé avant que ses cheveux étaient blonds, comme ceux d’Edward, mais une teinte bien plus claire. Assez différent pour que ce ne soit pas enregistré comme de l’or par sa vue maudite.

« Vous êtes chanceuse de ne pas encore avoir trouvé votre âme-sœur, Capitaine, », retourne Roy d’une voix monocorde, en essayant de ne pas regarder à travers la fenêtre du train. « Le daltonisme est une bénédiction. »

Riza soupira et transféra le papier qu’elle venait juste de signer sur la pile ‘faite’. « Je suppose, monsieur, que passer du temps avec son âme-sœur par la suite atténuerait en partie la difficulté d’adaptation. » Puis elle leva la tête, son regard plat et sans aucune impression, comme il l’avait été depuis que la célébration pour sa vue retournée avait été dissoute. « Le Führer Grumman vous _a_ accordé deux autres mois de récupération. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de récupération. », marmonna Roy, et il fit l’erreur de regarder par la fenêtre à nouveau. Vert. Verts les champs et les arbres et les buissons et-

Cela n’avait pas d’importance qu’il n’ait jamais connu la teinte exacte des yeux de Maes, il savait qu’ils avaient été verts ; il n’aurait jamais pu anticiper à quel point une unique couleur pouvait faire _mal_.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et força son regard à revenir sur elle. « J’ai besoin de travailler. »

« Ce dont vous _avez besoin_ est de parler avec votre âme-sœur, », retourna-t-elle, insensible.

Roy réussit à peine à empêcher son expression de se tordre avec une grimace. « Il n’a aucun intérêt à me parler, », dit-il, en gardant son ton terne. « Ou avez-vous oublié qui a fui ? »

« Peut-être que si vous ne _lui_ _aviez pas caché vos_ _soupçons_ \- », pointa Riza, une pointe d’irritation dans sa voix.

Roy regarda vers la fenêtre à nouveau pendant qu’elle parlait, seulement pour devoir se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de jurer quand il découvrit qu’ils passaient un champ de fleurs jaune-doré, le vert marquant les creux entre les pétales.

Le destin se _moquait de lui_ , maintenant.

« Cela, », interrompit-il, et Riza devint silencieuse à son ton, « _suffit_ , Capitaine. »

Riza ne parla pas pendant un moment, puis elle répondit, « Je suis allée trop loin, Monsieur. Je vous prie de m’excuser. » Distante. Froide.

Roy ferma les yeux, Maes lui manquant plus maintenant que jamais ; il n’aurait jamais laissé Roy lui dire de se taire. Mais Riza n’était pas Maes, ne pourrait jamais l’être, et Roy savait qu’il regrettait seulement cela, maintenant, parce qu’il savait qu’elle avait raison. Il aurait dû parler à Edward avant qu’ils ne partent. Mais, juste comme il avait refusé de toucher le garçon et de savoir avec certitude si oui ou non ils étaient des âmes-sœurs – également effrayé par les deux options – il n’avait pas été capable de faire face à la réaction d’Edward maintenant qu’il savait. Détesterait-il Roy ? Lui dirait-il de partir ? Ou voudrait-il que Roy reste ? Les deux options étaient terrifiantes, dévasteraient son monde de toutes manières, alors il avait simplement évité complètement de le découvrir.

Il était un lâche.

Il enroula son manteau un peu plus serré autour de son uniforme et remua jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse reposer sa tête contre le mur extérieur du train. « Je vais dormir un peu, », annonce-t-il, au cas où elle serait retournée à sa paperasse.

« Beaux rêves, monsieur, », répondit Riza platement, et un morceau de papier laissa échapper un léger bruit de froissement alors qu’elle le déplaçait.

Roy commençait seulement à s’assoupir, quand elle ajouta doucement, « Vous n’êtes plus le seul à souffrir. »

_Peut-être_ , pensa Roy dans l’intimité de son propre esprit, _mais c’est seulement une preuve de plus qu’Edward est bien mieux loin de moi_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, désolé en avance, un peu, mais il y a… très peu de Roy dans ce chapitre. Soyez libre de commencer à gémir maintenant. XP

« J’aimerai que tu puisses vraiment apprécier ça, Grand frère, », dit Al, fixant les étendues de ciel bleu et de mer bleue s’étendant devant leur bateau.

Ed soupira et haussa les épaules, était encore un peu choqué d’avoir réussi à cacher sa propre vision des couleurs à son frère après une année entière à vivre pratiquement dans la poche de l’autre, pendant qu’Al regagnait un poids sain et qu’Ed devait se réhabituer à avoir deux vrais bras à nouveau. Et apprenait aussi à garder des armes sur lui, puisqu’il ne pouvait plus les transmuter. (Il avait appris plus que cela quand il s’agissait de plus être capable d’utiliser l’alchimie, mais il y avait certains souvenirs de son combat pour s’adapter à son manque qu’il préférerait bien oublier.)

Mamie l’avait percé à jour presque tout de suite, mais elle s’était laissé rembarrer avec un formel « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Winry avait pris quelques mois, mais elle avait fini par comprendre, et elle avait continué à le presser jusqu’à ce qu’il craque, « Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, d’accord ! » et n’avait plus abordé le sujet ensuite.

Mais Al n’avait aucune idée, et Ed ne savait pas à quel point cela était lié aux propres aventures d’Al dans sa découverte de tous les sens qu’il n’avait pas eusauparavant, le rendant aveugle au fait qu’Ed redécouvrait l’un de ses propres sens, et à quel point Ed était juste super sournois autour de son frère.

Parce qu’Al ne serait pas rebuté par Ed ne voulant pas parler, ou clamant que son âme-sœur sans nom ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il continuerait à forcer jusqu’à ce qu’il ait toute la vérité, et ensuite il serait en colère contre Ed pour avoir fait passer _ses_ problèmes d’âme-sœur avant les siens.

Cela dit, Al serait probablement aussi la personne la plus susceptible de comprendre pourquoi Ed avait décidé qu’il avait besoin de grandir un peu plus, et de se donner, ainsi qu’à Mustang, l’espace nécessaire pour s’acclimater à leurs nouveaux handicaps, avant même de _penser_ à essayer de découvrir où ils se trouvaient l’un par rapport à l’autre.

Pas que la cécité de Mustang ait duré, de ce que Fuery avait dit quand il s’était présenter pour livrer les papiers de retraite promis, qu’il avait fallu du temps pour déterrer. (Compréhensible, étant donné la ruine que le Commandement avait été après que l’attaque du Petit Être de la Fiole en ait évaporé une grande partie, sans parler de tous les dommages additionnelles qu’ils avaient causé en usant sa Pierre.) Apparemment, le Docteur Marcoh avait eu une Pierre Philosophale, et bien que Mustang ait insisté pour qu’elle soit utilisée pour guérir la blessure de la colonne d’Havoc, en premier, il avait aussi récupéré sa vue. Alors il pouvait voir ses couleurs et une fois de plus viser la place de Führer, juste comme il l’avait toujours prévu.

Ed essayait de prétendre qu’il n’était pas blessé que Mustang n’ait même pas _essayé_ de passer par sa chambre et celle d’Al quand il avait été libéré – ce n’était jamais difficile d’avoir un rapport sur les mouvements du bâtard, comme beaucoup d’infirmières avait le béguin pour lui – mais cela _faisait_ mal, un peu. Même s’il comprenait ; Mustang ayant récupéré sa vue ne changeait pas combien Ed était une mine pour lui. Et, après aussi longtemps, c’était probablement risiblement facile pour lui de prétendre qu’Ed n’était pas un facteur, et ne le serait jamais à nouveau, maintenant qu’il avait quitté l’armée.

Ed soupira et renonçafinalement à essayer de relire un des livres en langue Xingese que Ling avait renvoyé à travers le désert pour eux, avec les tickets pour le bateau sur lequel ils étaient actuellement. Ed avait été suspicieux quand il avait ouvert le paquet la première fois, parce que la gentillesse de Ling le mettait _toujours_ sur ses gardes, mais Ling avait inclus une lettre disant qu’il remboursait Ed pour toutes les factures du service de chambre. (Aussi, May se morfondait beaucoup, et il espérait qu’Al pourrait l’égayer. Ed comprenait cela, avait en réalité surpris Al en train de se morfondre lui-aussi, et enduré plein de questions du type ‘tu savais’ concernant May, dont la plupart avaient apparemment été recueillis pendant qu’Ed se remettait d’avoir été empalé.)

« Encore combien de temps, tu penses ? », demanda Al, notant clairement qu’Ed avait renoncé à sa lecture.

Ed haussa les épaules. « Demande à un membre de l’équipage. »

Al fit une grimace parce que la majorité de l’équipage parlait soit Aerugonien ou une autre langue d’un des pays bordant la mer sur laquelle ils naviguaient. Quelques uns parlaient un Xingese cassé à des degrés divers, et la plupart connaissait quelques mots basiques, comme ‘oui’ et ‘non’, mais personne ne parlait même un Amestrien _cassé_ ; les longues discussions avec les autres personnes sur le bateau n’étaient drôles pour aucun d’entre eux. (Cela dit, Ed commençait à prendre un peu d’Aerugonien et de la deuxième langue la plus commune parmi l’équipage, qu’ils appelaient Gracen, ou quelque chose. Pas assez pour tenir une conversation utile, mais cela devenait assez clair que l’apprentissage d’une langue faisait partie de ces choses pour lesquelles il était seulement _bon_. Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus sa Porte qu’il ne pouvait plus utiliser l’alchimie, les choses pour lesquelles il était bon avaient sérieusement diminué, et c’était un soulagement à chaque fois qu’il en trouvait un nouveau, en particulier un nouveau qui pourrait se prouver utile à un moment sur la route.)

Al soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de celle d’Ed. « J’ai hâte de la voir. »

« Je sais. »

Al s’affaissa un peu, son expression devenant sombre. « Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? Nous sommes juste des alchimistes d’Amestris, pas des princes ou quoi que ce soit, et nous n’avons même pas de vrais liens avec le gouvernement ; comment puis-je me dresser contre les perspectives que le clan de May a déjà pour elle ? »

Ed résista à peine à soupire, parce qu’ils en avaient parlé au moins une fois par semaine depuis qu’il avait décrit à son frère les coutumes de Xing en ce qui concernait les âmes-sœurs, peu de temps après qu’ils soient rentrés à Resembool. « Pour commencer, », proposa-t-il platement, « nous allons découvrir l’âge légal du mariage à Xing, et combien de temps il nous reste. Ensuite, tu vas travailler avec Ling et May et trouver un moyen de te rendre plus désirable que la compétition. Et si nous devons renvoyer un courrier au Führer Grumman pour lui demander d’acheter une faveur quelconque, nous le ferons. »

« Je sais, », répondit Al, son expression rien de moins que déchirante. « Mais, et si- »

« Si tu commences à listes les ‘et si’, je te jette par dessus bord, », l’interrompit Ed, épinglant son frère d’un air apathique, car ils étaient déjà passés par cette partie suffisamment de fois, aussi, pour qu’Ed sache qu’il devait l’arrêter avant qu’Al ne s’y mette, sinon il s’inquiéterait lui-même jusqu’à être vraiment malade.

« Tu _n’oserais_ pas, », riposta Al, en se redressant légèrement.

Ed ricana et se poussa hors de sa chaise. « Entraîne-toi avec moi ? »

Al sembla un peu incertain pendant un long moment, mais Ed se contenta de croiser ses bras par dessus sa poitrine et attendit, parce que son imbécile de petit frère n’avait jamais été capable de refuser l’opportunité de rappeler à Ed qu’il pouvait lui botter les fesses n’importe quand.

« Ouais, », acquiesça finalement Al, alors qu’il se poussait lui aussi hors de sa propre chaise, « faisons ça. »

Ed perdit, comme il s’y était attendu, mais au moins Al avait arrêté de s’inquiéter pendant un moment, ce qui avait été le but, alors il comptait cela comme une victoire quand même.

-0-

Ils atteignirent la ville portuaire de Xing trois jours plus tard, et si Ling et May n’étaient pas là pour les accueillir – Ed aurait honnêtement été surpris s’ils _étaient_ venus, étant donné leurs positions à la Cour Impériale – il y _avait_ un visage familier attendant au bout des quais pour eux, sans son masque familier : « Lan Fan ? », appela Ed lorsqu’il la reconnut, surpris.

Lan Fan s’inclina légèrement. « Je dois vous mener tous les deux à la Cour Impériale, », dit-elle formellement.

« Si tu es ici, qui surveille Ling ? » Ed se devait de demander.

Lan Fan jeta un coup d’œil vers Al, une brève suggestion d’humour brillant à travers ses yeux sombres. « SonAltesse Impériale, la Princesse May, semble avoir l’impression que, devrait-il arriver quelque chose à Sa Majesté Impériale pendant que je suis loin, je pourrais accidentellement ‘perdre’ son âme-sœur dans mon empressement à revenir au palais. »

Al se moqua, clairement pas impressionné par la menace implicite, mais Ed ne put pas vraiment empêcher de ricaner sur ce qu’il imaginait être une excellente expression d’indignation de la part de May face à l’audace.

La bouche de Lan Fan s’agita alors qu’elle se détournait. « Par ici. »

-0-

Il leur fallut encore trois jours pour arriver à la capitale à cheval, et Ed était en fait assez impatient de s’installer et de rester au même endroit pendant un certain temps. (Cette année de répit, après le Jour Promis, l’avait complètement ruiné.)

Sur le chemin, Lan Fan leur avait poliment donné quelques avertissements, notamment qu’il était tabou de se référer à Ling par son prénom, et ce à quoi ils pouvaient s’attendre à leur arrivée à la Cour Impériale, alors aucun d’entre eux ne fut particulièrement choqué par la fête de bienvenue qui vint à leur rencontre dans des robes ridiculement extravagantes et des robes étincelantes de morceaux d’or et de pierres précieuses, ou par la quantité inutile de salutations et de langage stupidement poli.

Ling leur promit quelques heures pour s’installer et se nettoyer avant que le festin en leur honneur ne doive commencer, puis appela un serviteur pour les guider jusqu’à leurs appartements, Lan Fan depuis longtemps disparu dans les ténèbres de l’entrée.

Ed ne fut pas surpris quand May se montra même pas dix minutes après qu’Al et lui aient été laissés à eux-mêmes dans la chambre qu’ils devaient partager pendant la durée de leur séjour. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper, elle fit juste irruption dans la pièce, appelant, « Monsieur Alphonse ! » et courut droit dans les bras d’Al qui l’attendait.

Ed soupira et essaya de prétendre que la volute de chaleur dans sa poitrine était en fait de l’irritation face à l’intrusion, et pas du plaisir à la chance de voir Al et May réunis après presque un an et demi séparés.

Il les laissa s’étreindre pendant un long moment, mais quand ils se regardèrent tous les deux de la même manière que Maître et Sig le faisaient toujours juste avant que les choses deviennent un peu _trop_ personnel pour de jeunes yeux, et leurs visages se mirent à graviter l’un vers l’autre, Ed rôda jusqu’à son frère et lui donna un grand coup derrière la tête.

« _Edward_! », se plaignit Al, daignant libérer une main du dos de May pour qu’il puisse frotter le sommet de sa tête.

« Vous deux pourrez commencer à vous sucer le visage _après_ que nous ayons réglé ce bordel, », répliqua Ed, guère convaincu, et ils rougirent tous les deux, celles de May à peine visible sous ses nombres couches de maquillage inutiles. « Idiots. »

« Un excellent point ! », s’exclama Ling, avant d’entrer par la fenêtre, portant des vêtements bien plus raisonnables que ceux dans lesquels il les avait accueillis.

Ed jeta ses mains en l’air, se rappelant pourquoi il avait tant détesté Ling avant qu’il soit pris par Greed et que les mauvaises habitudes encore plus odieuses de l’homonculus aient effacé celles de Ling de sa mémoire.

Ling lui adressa un sourire joyeux, puis se tourna vers Al et May avant qu’Ed s’abandonne au besoin de frapper son visage stupide. « May, nous avons parler de cela, », dit-il, sa voix s’abaissant, mais toujours gentil ; de manière pas tout à fait différente de celle dont Ed parlait à Al en ces rares occasions où il devait être le plus raisonnable. « Être attrapé en train de fraterniser avec un étranger pourrait bien amener tes aînés à croire qu’ils doivent ignorer la tradition et te marier plus tôt, et ruinera certainement toutes les chances que tu as actuellement d’épouser Al.

May s’affaissa un peu et fit tout un spectacle pour reculer, hors de l’étreinte d’Al. « Je sais, », dit-elle en sonnant aussi déchirée qu’Al semblait l’être.

Ed grogna et donna un coup de pied dans un oreiller voisin pour l’envoyer dans le mur, puis leva les yeux vers Ling. « C’est ton pays, Votre Impérial Trou du cul ; qu’est-ce que nous devons faire pour qu’Al soit dans les bonnes grâces de ces anciens ? »

Ling offrit un sourire bref et amusé à l’insulte, tandis qu’Al se contentait de grogner, résigné. Puis l’expression de Ling devint plus sérieuse alors qu’il croisait ses mains devant lui. « La lignée pourrait être votre arme la plus puissante, dans cette affaire, », proposa-t-il, ses sourcils se rapprochant. « D’après ce que je me souviens de son histoire, votre père est très probablement celui que nous, de Xing, appelons le Philosophe de l’Ouest. »

Ed haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. « Je m’en doute. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme s’il était toujours dans les alentours pour demander confirmation, mais, de ce que m’a dit le vieil homme Fu, il était un contemporain de notre Philosophe de l’Est, qui est apparu il y a à peu près quatre cents ans, et nous sommes désormais presque certains qu’il s’agissait du Petit Être de la Fiole. »

Ling acquiesça, mais ce fut May qui dit doucement, « Personne ne croira que vous êtes ses fils, mais c’est une légende largement accepté que le Philosophe de l’Ouest avait des cheveux et des yeux dorés, juste comme vous deux ; vous pouvez passez pour ses descendants. »

« Assez simple, », approuva Ed, et Al hocha la tête. « Une autre idée, au cas où celle-ci serait rejetée ou ne serait pas assez géniale ? »

Ling offrit à Al un sourire qui fit se dresser les poils sur la nuque d’Ed. « Nous manquons d’un ambassadeur d’Amestris, si tu peux jouer ce rôle ? »

« _Moi_? », glapit Al, ses yeux s’écarquillant. « Mais je-je ne suis _personne_. »

« Tu es le frère du FullMétal Alchimiste, et un héros national, » lui rappela Ed, et Al rougit à nouveau, baissant la tête et _refusant_ absolument de regarder May.

(Ed n’était pas sûr de vouloir roucouler – ce qui était troublant – ou le bâillonner.)

Ling fredonna, jetant un coup d’œil à Ed. « En terme de statut officiel, tu ferais le meilleur ambassadeur. »

Ed ricana. « Personne de sain d’esprit ne me qualifierait de diplomate. »

« Ça c’est bien vrai, », marmonna Al, et Ed lui lança un regard noir, pendant que May gloussait.

Ling toussa. « Tu as tout à fait le droit de nommer quelqu’un à qui tu fais confiance pour parler à ta place pendant les pourparlers. »

Ed leva un sourcil à cela. « Alors… quoi ? Al participe aux réunions ennuyeuses, pendant que j’en profite pour faire le tour de la ville et être un putain de privilégié ? »

Ling lui sourit. « Je ne l’aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. »

Ed pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. « Ne pense pas que je te frapperai pas au visage juste parce que je ne sais pas où ton ombre se trouve, Votre Impérial Trou du cul. »

Le sourire de Ling s’élargit. « Frapper l’empereur serait une manière terrible de commencer nos pourparlers, Ambassadeur Elric. »

Ed ne pu arrêter une grimace. « Ugh, tuez-moi juste maintenant et terminons-en. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais accepter cette merde. »

« Mais es-tu sûr que c’est bon ? », demanda Al doucement, et Ed leva les yeux pour le trouver en train de se tordre les mains. « Je veux dire, nous n’avons pas la permission du Führer Grumman pour faire partie de n’importe quel pourparler en son nom ; je ne pense même pas qu’il sache que nous sommes ici. »

Ed haussa les épaules. « Nous renverrons une lettre pour demander la permission, », décida-t-il, pas impressionné. « Il est assez vrai que nous pourrions apprécier une sorte de traité formel avec Xing, et ce n’est pas comme si j’étais un petit gamin sans nom avec une haute opinion de lui-même. »

Al soupira. « Je suppose. Mais, eh bien, tu t’es _retiré_ , Grand frère. »

« Je suis à peu près sûr qu’il n’y a aucune règle sur les diplomates Amestriens devant être des membres actuels de l’armée. », pointa Ed en retour, et Al grimaça, sûrement aussi conscient qu’Ed de ce qu’il n’avait _pas_ dit : Il était à peu près sûr qu’ils seraient le premier véritable partie diplomatique Amestrien dans l’histoire de leur pays. »

Ling s’éclaircit la gorge et proposa, « Il y a aussi des coutumes qui doivent être respectées pour demander la main de May. »

Al soupira à nouveau, un soupir qui venait bien plus du cœur, tandis qu’Ed faisait la grimace et se plaignait, « Quoi, descendre d’une légende, sauver un pays, et être un diplomate putain d’ _épique_ n’est pas assez pour vous les gars ? »

Al gémit et, quand Ed leva les yeux, il découvrit qu’il avait laissé tomber son visage dans ses mains et qu’il secouait la tête, pendant que May lui tapotait gentiment l’épaule, une partie de sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents, comme si elle essayait peut-être de ne pas rire.

Ed se tourna à nouveau vers Ling et leva les sourcils en direction de l’idiot de pri- Correction, de l’idiot d’ _empereur_.

Ling leva ses propres sourcils en retour. « Les mariages Xingeses doivent être proprement débattus, planifiés, et accomplis pour apporter la plus grande quantité de chance au nouveau couple. »

« Ceci, », retourna platement Ed, en ignorant le grognement plutôt pointu d’Al, « est scientifiquement douteux et des _conneries_ complètes. »

Ling toussa, ses yeux scintillants avec ce qu’Ed était _presque_ certain être de l’amusement. « Je m’attendais à ce que tu dises ça, », admit-il, « mais tes sentiments sur la matière mis à part, tu auras à, comme tu l’as dit, jouer selon les règles Xingeses, si tu veux qu’Al épouse une princesse Xingese à Xing. »

Ed grimaça et frotta ses mains sur son visage, s’achetant du temps pour se remémorer que _c’était pour Al_ , et il avait déjà décidé qu’il n’y avait pas une seule putain de choses qu’il ne ferait pas pour le bonheur de son frère.

« Bien, », dit-il alors qu’il laissait retomber ses mains le long de son corps, « dis-nous ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. »

« Pas vous _deux_ , », corrigea Ling, pointant tour à tour Ed et Al, « seulement _toi_. » Il pointa fermement son doigt vers Ed.

Ed fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir avec tout ça ? »

May s’éclaircit la gorge et, presque certainement poussé par Al, les interrompit, « Je ne connais pas les coutumes à Amestris, mais à Xing, ce sont les grands-parents et les parents qui règlent les détails de l’union. Habituellement, les deux personnes qui se marient ne se rencontreront même pas jusqu’au jour du mariage. »

« À Amestris, », offrit Al, avant qu’Ed ne puisse commencer à gronder sur la bande de putain d’arriérés ce pays entier était, « seuls les deux personnes intéressées pour commencer une relation sont impliquées dans le processus, bien que ce soit considéré comme de la courtoisie de base de présenter chacun à sa famille avant de commencer à parler de mariages. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge et ajouta, « Des mariages arrangés ont eu lieu, à en croire certains livres d’histoire que j’ai lus, mais c’est seulement fait parmi les vraiment riches, pas plus. »

« Rappelez-moi de vous en demander plus là-dessus, », suggéra Ling, clairement dirigé à la fois vers Ed et Al, avant de se concentrer sur Ed à nouveau. « Comme tout votre famille est morte, c’est à toi qu’il revient, en tant que fils aîné, de faire les démarches pour Al. »

Ed prit un air renfrogné et resserra ses bras devant sa poitrine, mais acquiesça avec compréhension.

« Généralement, c’est un marieur qui fait le contact initial, mais ce n’est pas inouï pour les parents du mâle de faire le contact initial avec les parents de la femelle de leur propre chef. » Ling prit une inspiration prudente, son expression se tordant en une grimace. « Je peux vous aider à trouver ce que tu dois dire, et quels cadeaux donner, mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi ; tous tes contacts avec les Chang devront être faits seul. »

Ed grimaça pour lui-même, parce que cela avait le potentiel pour merder complètement très, _très_ vite.

Enfin, c’était pour Al, et s’il ne pouvait pas garder son calme et son langage de merde sous contrôle assez longtemps pour aider son frère à épouser son âme-sœur, à quel bordel servait-il ?

« Avez-vous un livre sur les coutumes ? », demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir empêcher son ton de devenir rancunier.

Ling lui offrit un sourire fané, par contre, et hocha la tête. « Je ferai livrer les meilleurs que je peux trouver dans votre chambre avant la fin du festin. Une fois que vous les aurez lu, laissez-moi savoir, et nous pourrons passer en revue tout ce qui vous pose problème. »

-0-

S’informer sur les coutumes de mariage Xingese n’avait _pas_ été comment Ed s’attendait à passer ses deux premières semaines à Xing, mais cela lui donnait quelque chose à faire pendant qu’Al jouait au diplomate avec Ling et ses ministres. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il envoya un serviteur passer une note à Ling qui disait, ‘ _Vous les gens prenez certainement au sérieux la possibilité qu’une mariée soit possédée par le mal. T’as oublié de parler à quelqu’un de tes aventures à Amestris ?_ ’

« _Je_ , », annonça Ling lorsqu’il marcha à travers la fenêtre de la pièce ce soir-là, « ne suis pas supposé porter des enfants. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir, », marmonna Al dans les papiers sur lesquels il avait été penché depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés de dîner.

Ed ricana alors qu’il se penchait par dessus lui pour déterrer les notes qu’il avait prises pendant qu’il lisait. « Ouais, alors, », dit-il à Ling tandis que l’idiot d’empereur s’avançait pour s’asseoir en face de lui, « Vous les gens êtes _ridicules_ de tellement de manières, vous réalisez ça, pas vrai ? »

Ling lui sourit. « Venant de toi, c’est pratiquement un compliment. »

Al ricana et baissa rapidement la tête quand Ed tourna un regard noir dans sa direction.

Ed souffla et se tourna à nouveau vers Ling, secouant ses notes vers lui. « Je t’emmerde. J’ai des questions, ouais, mais, aussi, est-ce que je peux emprunter Lan Fan un jour ? »

Ling fronça les sourcils. « Lan Fan ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je paris que c’est un mauvais karma ou une merde comme ça de demander à l’empereur de faire visiter, et ça aura l’air rapide si je demande à May de me montrer ses gens. Ce qui laisse Lan Fan. Donc j’ai besoin de l’emprunter. »

Ling soupira. « Je lui demanderai, », promit-il.

C’était vraiment tout ce qu’Ed savait qu’il pouvait espérer sur ce front, alors il se tourna vers la tâche bien plus fastidieuse qui était de découvrir sous l’emprise de quelle drogue les Xingeses étaient quand ils avaient inventé leurs coutumes de fiançailles et de mariage.

-0-

Lan Fan _était_ désireuse de jouer le guide touristique pour Ed, ayant ordonné à deux membres de la garde du palais de garder un œil sur Ling pour elle. (Personnellement, Ed aurait été bien apaisé par la promesse d’Al étant dans la pièce avec lui, mais il pensait aussi que le visage de Ling avait besoin de quelques coups, alors il était à peu près certain que son opinion serait écartée d’emblée.)

Le Palais Impérial était putain de _gigantesque_ – Ed en avait été conscient de loin, juste pour en ayant vu l’extérieur – et il était content d’avoir un guide qu’il connaissait et à qui il faisait confiance pour ne pas la laisser dans un quelconque coin poussiéreux comme une sorte de blague vraiment tordue. (Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que Ling lui montre les environs.)

Lan Fan était efficace, sans surprise, lui donnant des directions discrètes tandis qu’elle le guidait à travers les différents couloirs et lui montrait les pièces dans lesquelles il était autorisé à jeter un œil. Il n’était pas certain qu’il se souviendrait de tout, mais il avait pris soin de mémoriser la route entre les quartiers des invités et la salle dans laquelle le clan Chang avait une présence, ainsi que le chemin pour les appartements de Ling. (Qu’il était à peu près certain d’avoir été seulement autorisé seulement à cause de qui son guide était.) Elle lui avait égalementsignalé un certain nombre de coins sombres, des endroits dans lesquels un assassin pouvait facilement rester en attente sans personne de plus aguerri.

« Pourquoi me montrer ça ? », demanda Ed après le troisième, en lui jetant un coup d’œil curieux. « Pas que je sois ingrat- » au contraire, être conscience de danger potentiel était étrangement confortant « -mais je suppose que tu les utilises pour éviter d’être remarqué, juste comme n’importe quel assassin en puissance le ferait. »

Lan Fan haussa les épaules. « Savoir où je _pourrais_ être ne t’aidera pas beaucoup à me repérer réellement. »

C’était… vrai. Bon sang.

Alors qu’elle pointait un autre endroit, elle ajouta, « Le traité avec Amestris, bien qu’assez populaire, a quelques opposants. Aucun qui se fait assez entendre pour être inquiétant, pour le moment, mais j’ai appris à prévoir en avance quand c’est possible ; Alphonse m’a autorisé à lui assigner un garde, mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Ed lui offrit un sourire légèrement impuissant et haussa les épaules. « Je n’aime pas être suivi. »

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement peu habituel. « Toi comme Sa Majesté Impériale. », retourna-t-elle, et Ed détourna la tête pour qu’elle ne puisse pas voir son sourire, tout à fait familier avec les habitudes de Ling à perdre ses gardes. Lan Fan s’arrêta alors, attrapant son bras avec des doigts trop froids, et Ed leva un sourcil dans sa direction, se demandant vaguement combien de Xingeses étaient décontenancés par son bras de métal. « Je vais te proposer un marché, », offrit-elle, ses yeux trop aiguisés derrière son masque. « Pas de gardes à l’intérieur le palais, en échange de ne pas tenter de perdre ton garde si tu vas en ville. »

Ed pouvait voir le sens à avoir un garde à l’extérieur dans la ville, devrait-il choisir de quitter le palais, et il aurait très certainement besoin d’aide pour trouver son chemin les quelques premières fois, alors… « D’accord, », promit-il.

« Merci. » Elle inclina la tête, puis se tourna et continua son tour.

-0-

Avec Edward libéré de la laisse des militaires, et complètement silencieux pendant l’année passée, la dernière chose à laquelle Roy s’attendait était que le Führer Grumman, vers la fin du rapport téléphonique hebdomadaire de Roy, lui dise, « _J’ai reçu une lettre intéressante du Major Elric il y a quelques jours_. »

‘ _Major_ Elric’, parce que Grumman était l’une de ces personnes qui utilisaient toujours le rang d’un soldat, jamais leur nom de code, même après qu’ils se soient retirés. Edward, aurait-il été en train d’écouter, aurait très certainement été furieux.

Roy s’éclaircit la gorge. « Intéressant comment, Monsieur ? »

« _Apparemment, lui et son frère sont à Xing_. », dit Grumman, sans savoir à quel point ces mots avaient fait de la respiration un combat pour Roy ; il y avait une sorte d’humour noir en Edward pour mettre un désert entier entre eux. « _Ils demandent l’autorisation de rédiger et de signer un traité de paix avec le nouvel empereur au nom d’Amestris._ »

Il fallut un moment pour que les mots de Grumman trouvent un écho dans l’espace vide que l’esprit de Roy venait de devenir, mais ensuite ce qu’il avait dit s’enregistra, et Roy s’entendit exposer platement, « Eh bien, c’est ici que disparaît aucune chance que nous ayons pu avoir de signer un traité de paix officiel avec Xing. »

Grumman gloussa. « _Vous pensez ? Peut-être qu’ils nous surprendront ; si quoi que ce soit peut être dit du Major Elric et de son frère, c’est qu’ils n’échouent jamais à produire des résultats qui nous profitent_. »

« Si vous le dites, Monsieur. », retourna Roy platement, parce que ce dont il se souvenait le mieux à propos des nombreuses missions d’Edward, était la quantité de paperasse supplémentaire avec laquelle il terminait, due au tempérament ultrasensible du garçon et son habitude à détruire tout ce qu’il y avait en vue quand à la poursuite d’une cible. »

« _Je crois que je vais placer ma confiance en eux une fois de plus_ , », décida Grumman, avant de laisser échapper un rire, qu’il avait probablement l’intention de faire paraître impuissant, mais qui avait juste l’air particulièrement amusé, pour Roy. « _Probablement, ils sont déjà en train de parler avec l’empereur Xingese._ »

« Ça sonne comme quelque chose que FullMétal ferait, », acquiesça Roy, parce qu’Edward n’avait jamais été du genre à demander la permission.

Il demandait aussi rarement pardon, maintenant que Roy y pensait, à moins que quelqu’un lui force la main. (Généralement Alphonse.) Et, apparemment, il fuyait parfois dans un pays entièrement différent sans un mot pour quiconque avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour l’en empêcher.

Non, il n’allait _pas_ être irrité par cela. N’avait-il pas déjà décidé qu’Edward restant bien loin de lui était la meilleure chose pour le garçon ?

« Cependant, Monsieur, », avertit-il, principalement pour éviter de reconnaître la sensation d’étranglement dans sa poitrine, « je ne me ferai pas trop d’illusions. »

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Général de Brigade_. », riposta Grumman sans hésiter une seconde. « _Vous avez des problèmes bien plus immédiats sur lesquels vous concentrer_. »

C’était assez vrai ; jouer le médiateur entre les Ishvals et les militaires n’était pas une tâche simple, en particulier en considérant qui il était.

Il voulait presque échanger de places avec Edward. _Presque_.

Il raccrocha avec Grumman pas longtemps après et alla traquer Riza, parce qu’elle était la seule qui comprendrait quand il dit, « FullMétal est à Xing. »

Riza se tendit, ses s’écarquillant juste assez pour que ce soit notable. « À _Xing_? », répéta-t-elle, si clairement incrédule.

Roy haussa les épaules. « Lui et Alphonse se prennent apparemment pour des diplomates, maintenant, », présenta-t-il avec ce qu’il espérait être un sourire amusé.

Elle ne sourit pas en retour. À la place, sa bouche se tourna vers le bas au niveau des coins, quelque chose semblable de manière inquiétante à de la pitié dans ses yeux. « Monsieur- »

« J’ai seulement supposé que vous seriez intéressé par la nouvelle, », l’interrompit Roy, se détournant d’elle. « Continuez, Capitaine. »

« Oui, Monsieur, », acquiesça-t-elle avec une efficacité militaire.

Roy ne regarda pas en arrière tandis qu’il s’éloignait ; il ne pouvait pas faire face à son chagrin en son nom.

-0-

Ed ne fut absolument pas surpris quand la lettre de retour de Grumman leur donna la permission de traiter avec Xing en son nom – Ed était techniquement celui en charge, puisqu’il était le plus âgé et avait le titre militaire officiel, mais il suspectait que Grumman était pleinement conscient qu’il se tenait loin de tout ce qu’il pouvait – ainsi qu’une liste de sujets à couvrir pendant les pourparlers, la plupart desquels avait déjà été abordé par Al bien longtemps avant que l’arrivée de la lettre.

Quant à la demande de la main de May pour Al… Jusqu’à présent, toutes leurs incursions _extrêmement peu scientifiques_ dans la chance entourant le mariage potentiel étaient revenues avec des résultats positifs. Les Chang apparaissaient certainement désireux d’accepter l’union, mais il y avait une série de marchandages complètement inutiles et vaguement insultants sur le prix qui leur était dû en échange de May, ainsi qu’un échange de cadeaux et un débat sur la date du mariage à passer, avant que tout ne soit gravé dans la pierre.

Ed était, avec des fonds qui lui avaient été donnés par Ling, déjà sorti et avait réuni les objets qui serviraient le mieux comme cadeaux pour les Chang. Son garde ce jour-là, Gang Li, avait été en réalité assez serviable ici, car il avait négocié le mariage de son propre fils seulement l’année précédente. Ils avaient compati un peu à propos de combien toute l’opération était stressante, et Gang avait eu des conseils utiles pour le marchandage.

(Les meilleures suggestions de Ling avaient été, « Laisse- _les_ gagner. »)

Il avait aussi, tant qu’il était dehors, trouvé quelques petites choses à envoyer à Winry et Mamie, en attendant l’approbation d’Al – elles étaient supposées venir d’eux deux, et dieu savait que les goûts esthétiques d’Ed n’avaient jamais été alignés sur ceux des autres – et un dragon miniature de Xing noir – assez petit pour qu’il puisse facilement le cacher dans son poing sans que personne ne le sache – sculpté dans une seule branche et recouvert de la résine de l’arbre qui l’avait fourni, avait-il été informé lorsqu’il avait demandé.

Pas vraiment quelque chose qui aurait attiré son regard, normalement – trop peu de pointes, pour commencer – mais, sous le bon angle, la résine semblait rouge, au lieu de noir, et la petite orbe dans ses griffes avant avait développé quelques pics vers le haut, ce que le vendeur avait déclaré être un défaut, mais Ed avait vu, sous l’angle parfait, que cela ressemblait au symbole alchimique pour le feu.

Il n’avait même pas vraiment pensé à ce qu’il était en train de faire jusqu’à ce qu’il remette les yuans nécessaires et s’en aille, s’arrêtant avec incrédulité quelques stands plus bas lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il avait acheté la maudite chose parce qu’elle lui rappelait Mustang.

Il s’était dit qu’il ne pouvait pas le rapporter, de crainte que ce soit vu comme une insulte, mais il n’avait aucune excuse pour la manière dont il le gardait dans sa poche depuis, en le sortant parfois pour l’observer quand il était seul.

Comme maintenant, appuyé contre la balustrade surmontant les Jardins Impériaux, tournant la figurine dans un sens et dans l’autre entre ses doigts, et se laissant sourire d’un air un peu fatigué tandis que la lumière de la pleine lune illuminait le rouge caché dans la résine.

« Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur, », dit Ling de derrière lui, complètement inattendu.

Ed tressaillit et se tourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule, se sentant étrangement coupable d’être attrapé en train de fixer son achat impulsif, en particulier puisqu’il avait été acheté avec les fonds que Ling lui avait donné pour les fiançailles d’Al.

Ling portait ce qu’Ed avait compris être des robes décontractées, qui semblaient toujours inutilement extravagantes, mais moins que celles qu’il portait quand il tenait cour ou qu’il accueillait des visiteurs ; elles étaient ce qu’il portait dans le palais, quand il n’était pas en train de se glisser à travers la fenêtre pour visiter Ed et Al en secret. Lan Fan se tenait en haut des escaliers, assez près pour venir en aide à Ling s’il était attaqué, mais assez loin pour lui accorder un semblant d’intimité. (Une part d’Ed était juste content qu’elle ne soit pas tapie hors de vue ; cela le décontenançait toujours, même s’il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas surgir de nulle part et essayer de lui donner une attaque cardiaque pour le simple facteur amusement.)

Ling avança d’un pas, venant s’arrêter à la balustrade à côté d’Ed et regardant le dragon qu’il tenait. « Le rouge ne se voit pas en échelle de gris, », commenta-t-il.

Ed soupira et s’affaissa contre la balustrade, baissant les yeux vers la figurine dans ses mains. « J’avais deviné, », marmonna-t-il.

Ling se tut pendant un moment, avant de suggérer, le ton plein d’une compréhension douloureuse, « Ça n’a pas fonctionné. »

Ed soupira à nouveau et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, », admit-il. « Peut-être. Il savait, depuis des années, et il n’a même jamais rien laissé entendre. »

Ling resta silencieux tandis qu’il considérait cela, la tête tournée pour regarder le jardin devant eux. « Je ne sais pas comment ils sont perçus à Amestris, », dit-il finalement, le ton bien trop prudent pour ce à quoi Ed était habitué à entendre de sa part quand il ne jouait pas à l’Empereur, « mais, à Xing, les âmes-sœurs de même sexe sont considérés comme étant des erreurs. »

Ed fronça les sourcils. « Des erreurs ? »

Ling haussa les épaules. « Tu as jeté un œil sur nos coutumes ; le mariage est censé assurer la continuité la plus forte possible de la lignée familiale. Être assorti avec quelqu’un de ton propre sexe est une erreur des dieux, et les âmes-sœurs sont séparées de force, si nécessaire, et ils sont mariés à des partenaires plus acceptables. »

Ed se sentit malade à cette pensée, serrant son poing autour de son stupide dragon. « Tu ne crois pas ça, », dit-il, un peu surpris par combien sa voix sortit râpeuse.

« Ce que je crois n’a pas d’importance, », répondit Ling, et les lignes dures de son visage rappelaient à Ed le regard légèrement pincé qu’il avait parfois quand quelqu’un suggérait que Lan Fan devrait se pencher sur les perspectives de mariage, plutôt que de faire le devoir d’un homme en gardant l’empereur. « Les lois peuvent être réécrites, mais les croyances culturelles ne sont pas si faciles à changer. »

Ed tourna ses yeux vers le jardin. « Au diable tout ça. »

Le son que Ling laissa échapper ne pouvait vraiment pas être appelé un rire, mais Ed supposait que c’était ce qu’il visait, quand même. « Est-ce différent, à Amestris ? », demanda-t-il, au lieu de souligner ce qu’ils savaient tous les deux déjà : Vivre votre vie avec votre âme-sœur n’était pas la norme à Xing.

« Je ne sais pas, », admit Ed, se sentant fatigué. « Je pense que ça dépend des gens, un peu. Par exemple, personne à Rush Valley ne semble se soucier du fait que Winry et Paninya soient des âmes-sœurs, et Garfiel est ouvertement gay depuis bien avant que nous le rencontrions, et il n’a eu aucun problème. Mais c’est... » Il secoua la tête, pas vraiment sûr comment continuer cela.

« Tu es un héros national, et un ambassadeur. », dit Ling pour lui.

Ed se moqua du dernier. « Je suis ambassadeur que de nom, et nous le savons tous les deux. »

Ling se redressa et surjoua son air pensif. « Eh bien, je n’ai encore reçu aucune plainte sur ton comportement, et la ville est toujours debout, bien que tu sois ici depuis près de trois mois. » Il jeta à Ed un sourire qui lui donna envie de le frapper. « Je dirai que tu fais un diplomate surprenamment efficace. »

Ed roula des yeux. « _Ne pas_ faire exploser de la merde ne fait pas de moi un putain de diplomate, Votre Impérial Trou du cul, ça fait juste de moi un bon invité. »

Ling rit à cela, se détendant contre la balustrade à nouveau et semblait faire vraiment son âge, pour une fois ; devenir empereur l’avait vieilli bien plus que porter le poids de son clan, ou jouer au hôte pour Greed n’aurait jamais pu le faire, et les rides de plus en plus profondes autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux faisaient toujours un peu mal à la poitrine à Ed. « Eh bien, merci pour ne pas détruire ma maison, dans ce cas. »

Ed lui tira la langue, principalement pour juste faire rire l’idiot à nouveau, ce qu’il fit.

Alors que Ling se calmait, Ed soupira et se laissa tomber contre la balustrade, regardant encore une fois le dragon dans sa main. « C’est Mustang, », dit-il, la première fois qu’il l’admettait à quiconque.

Ling laissa échapper une expiration estomaquée. « Oh. » Il toussa, et Ed jeta un coup d’œil pour trouver son visage tordu en une sorte de grimace amusée. « C’est... »

« Un putain de gros accident de train ? », suggéra Ed platement.

Ling toussa à nouveau, ne regardant très manifestement pas vers Ed. « Compliqué, », proposa-t-il.

« Dis les choses telles qu’elles sont, au lieu de jouer à la diplomatie, veux-tu ? », se plaignit Ed.

Ling secoua la tête et demanda, « Al ne sait pas, pas vrai ? »

Ed soupira et secoua sa propre tête. « Je n’ai pas pu lui dire. Il me dirait de rentrer et de régler les choses avec le bâtard, mais il a été putain de clair sur le fait que je ne suis rien d’autre qu’un problème pour lui ; il n’y a rien à _réparer_ , putain. » Il détourna les yeux, les leva vers la lune, et ajouta, « De toutes manières, je dois rester ici. Pour le bien d’Al. Dois m’occuper de lui et May. »

Ling laissa échapper un soupir fort et évident. « Vas-tu jamais cesser de vivre ta vie pour ton frère ? »

Ed le fixa d’un regard noir, parce que cela avait été une des répliques de Greed. « Ferme-la putain. Tu ne peux rien dire, _Empereur Ling_. »

L’expression de Ling se tendit. « J’ai _tous_ les droits de parler. », répliqua-t-il, sa voix devenue placide. « Je sais exactement ce que je suis en train de sacrifier, et je le regretterai jusqu’au jour où je mourrai, parce qu’il n’y a pas moyen que je puisse survivre à ce devoir. Mais Al cessera d’avoir besoin de toi, un jour ; tu n’es pas encore coincé. »

Ed détourna les yeux et lutta pour déglutir au-delà de l’oppression de sa gorge. « Alors, quoi ? Se retrouver dans la même situation de merde que toi et Lan Fan ? »

« Contrairement à Xing, », lui rappela Ling, une note d’irritation dans la voix, « le dirigeant d’Amestris n’est pas censé avoir d’héritier. »

…merde, vrai. Ed n’avait pas pensé à cela. Amestris n’avait pas non plus de barrières de classe ou de clan pour se mettre en travers du chemin, comme cela l’était pour Ling et Lan Fan. Les seuls obstacles sociaux auxquels Mustang et lui devraient faire face étaient l’âge et le sexe. Et, aussi, leur propre passé, mais c’était… compliqué, il supposait. Ils s’étaient mutuellement poussés à la violence à plusieurs reprises, avaient souffert pendant trois ans en tant que subordonnés et commandants, avant de se frayer un chemin à travers ce qui aurait pu être la fin du monde, aucun d’eux n’en sortant indemne (même si Mustang avait réparé sa vue, on n’oubliait jamais la sensation d’être coincé dans la Porte et d’avoir trop de connaissances fourrées dans sa tête).

Et maintenant… où étaient-ils ? Des âmes-sœurs, il supposait, mais qu’est-ce que cela même _signifiait_? Pour Ling et Lan Fan, cela semblait signifier être très seul, faisant passer le devoir avant la personne qui était tout pour eux ; pour Al et May, cela semblait signifier des regards langoureux et un sentiment d’anticipation pour l’avenir ; pour Winry et Paninya, cela ressemblait trop à être meilleurs amis, se déplaçant constamment au même rythme, et s’appuyant l’une contre l’autre lorsqu’elles riaient ou pleuraient.

Ling soupira. « Si ce n’est pas pour toi-même, essaierais-tu pour _moi_? »

Ed fronça les sourcils, confus. « Pour toi ? »

Ling lui offrit un sourire qui semblait mal fichu. « Pour Lan Fan et moi, », acquiesça-t-il.

Ed cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu comme si son cœur avait mal, parce qu’il comprenait ; Ling lui demandait de faire une chose qu’il ne pouvait pas faire : Trouver un moyen d’être avec son âme-sœur de la manière dont c’était supposé être, même si l’un d’eux devait faire des souhaits de leur pays sa priorité.

Il baissa les yeux vers le dragon dans sa main ; se demanda, brièvement, ce qu’il ferait si Mustang lui disait d’aller se faire voir, avant de se souvenir de l’expression de Ling lorsqu’ils étaient coincés dans l’estomac de Gluttony, quand il avait admis que Lan Fan était son âme-sœur, et ils ne pourraient jamais être plus que ce qu’ils étaient, parce que c’était les règles de leur culture. Ling faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Ed à plier ces mêmes règles pour Al et May ; le moins qu’Ed puisse faire était de rentrer à Amestris et de faire face à Mustang encore une fois.

« Après le mariage d’Al et May, », dit-il doucement, fermant sa main autour du dragon à nouveau, « je rapporterai le traité signé à Amestris. »

L’expiration que Ling relâcha sonnait comme s’il l’avait retenu pendant des _années_ , et Ed leva la tête pour trouver un petit sourire brisé dirigé vers lui. « Merci, », dit Ling.

« Seulement… ne te fais pas trop d’illusions, », le prévint Ed de manière un peu étrange, se tournant à nouveau vers le jardin et suivant la lueur de la lumière lunaire sur les arbustes et les chemins de pierre avec ses yeux. « Comme je l’ai dit, il a été très clair sur le fait qu’il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

Ling l’attrapa autour des épaules et le tira à lui dans une étreinte latérale, à laquelle Ed grimaça et il fit une tentative désespérée pour y échapper, en vain ; putain d’idiot d’empereur. « J’ai une entière confiance en ton entêtement. »

« Mon entêtement va te donner un coup de coude dans l’estomac si tu me laisses pas partir bordel ! », gronda Ed.

Ling rit tandis qu’il le libérait, et le soupir d’Ed n’était pas aussi irrité qu’il voulait le faire croire, adouci par l’honnêteté de l’amusement de l’idiot.

Il essaya de ne pas être trop ennuyé parce qu’il était apparemment une andouille pour le bonheur de ses amis.

-0-

Finalement, après un autre mois à forcer un sourire poli pour les Chang, ils fixèrent une date pour le mariage. Pour laquelle, en réalité, Ed avait été l’obstacle, cette fois.

À Xing, l’âge de la majorité – et par conséquent, l’âge légale du mariage – était de quatorze ans, et May aurait treize ans dans encore quelques mois, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils pouvaient tenir le mariage dès un an et demi à partir de maintenant, en tenant compte de quelques uns de ces jours malchanceux fatigants (qu’Ed n’était pas allé chercher ensuite, pour le bien de son propre équilibre mental.)

Cependant, à Amestris, l’âge de la majorité était de seize ans, avec seulement un petit nombre de jeunes couples se mariant vraiment avant qu’au moins un d’entre eux ait dix-huit ans, et Al n’aurait que dix-sept lors de la date disponible la plus proche.

Ed ne pouvait pas faire cela. Autant il voulait que son frère et May soient ensemble le plus tôt possible, autant il ne pouvait pas, en bonne conscience, ignorer les lois de sa propre culture seulement parce qu’ils tiendraient le mariage à Xing, où les règles étaient plus libres, ou parce qu’Al et May étaient des âmes-sœurs.

Se détestant juste un peu tandis qu’il faisait cela, Ed insista pour qu’ils attendent trois ans, et bien que les Chang soient clairement perplexes face à son insistance pour que May ait seize ans avant le mariage, ils furent en mesure de se mettre d’accord sur un date une semaine après son anniversaire.

Quand Al revint de sa réunion avec Ling et ses ministres, Ed était assis au bord de leur table basse, penché en avant avec sa tête tombant vers ses genoux et ses mains liées ensemble derrière sa nuque.

« Grand frère ? », demanda Al, si clairement inquiet.

« Nous avons une date pour le mariage, », établit Ed calmement.

Al ne bougea pas d’à côté de la porte, et Ed n’avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que son expression serait tendue ; cela aurait dû être un moment _heureux_ , bon sang. « Et ? », encouragea finalement Al, quand Ed ne put deviner comment expliquer ce qu’il avait fait.

« Le onze décembre, », réussit à dire Ed au final.

« Eh bien, c’est- »

« 1919. »

Quoi qu’Al ait été en train de tenir tomba au sol avec fracas et un flot de papiers. « _Trois ans_? », demanda-t-il, sa voix se brisant. « Pourquoi auraient-ils- ? 

« Moi, », l’interrompit Al, libérant finalement sa tête et la levant pour croiser les yeux de son frère, refusant de se laisser tressaillir face au regard de trahison qu’il rencontra. « Je suis celui qui a insisté pour qu’on attende. »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? », demanda Al, la colère rougissant ses joues et tordant son expression en quelque chose de terrible. « Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté, Ed ! »

« Je le suis, », riposta Ed avec un regard noir. « Elle n’a _que douze ans_! »

« Elle aura treize ans dans quelques mois ! », remarqua Al, sa voix montant. « Et l’âge légal pour se marier est de quatorze ans, à Xing- »

« Nous ne sommes pas Xingeses, Alphonse ! », gronda Ed. « Tu es un citoyen Amestrien, et un diplomate en plus ; tu ne peux pas ignorer une loi juste parce que- »

« Elle est mon _âme-sœur_ , Edward ! », cria Al en retour, avant que quelque chose de _vicieux_ ne traverse son visage. « Pas que _tu_ puisses savoir ce que c’est d’en avoir une. »

Cela le frappa comme un coup au plexus solaire, et c’était tout ce qu’Ed pouvait faire pour se lever et trouver le souffle nécessaire pour déclarer catégoriquement. « Vous allez attendre trois ans. C’est définitif. » Et puis il dépassa son frère et disparut dans leur chambre.

Dès que la porte eut claqué derrière lui, Ed entendit Al laisser échapper un cri de rage dont il aurait en vérité probablement été fier, sous n’importe quelle autre circonstance, et le son de quelque chose se brisant.

Ed laissa ses pieds le guider où ils voulaient tandis qu’il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Quand il se trouva dans le putain de jardin dans lequel il avait fait sa promesse à Ling de parler à Mustang dès qu’Al et May seraient mariés, il s’entendit laisser échapper un rire qui sonnait bien trop proche de cassé, et il contourna la balustrade pour l’un des bancs qui mouchetaient le chemin. La plupart des fleurs étaient mortes, aussi tard en automne, mais il trouva un petit pétale rouge luttant pour s’accrocher juste à portée du banc, et il se pencha en avant pour le fixer, pour aucune autre raison qu’il ne s’agissait de quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer qui n’était pas sa propre honte.

Il n’était pas certain de combien il resta assis là, à fixer cette fleur – assez longtemps pour que le soleil commence à se coucher et que les serviteurs viennent et allument les lanternes aux alentours – quand Al dit de derrière lui, doucement, « C’est rouge. »

« Je sais, », admit Ed, se sentant trop fatigué et usé pour continuer à cacher cela à son frère. « Je l’ _ai_ su. Frappé l’épaule de Mustang quand nous étions tous à l’hôpital et juste- » Il haussa les épaules et se redressa un peu pour qu’il puisse faire un mouvement explosif avec ses mains. « À peu près sûr qu’il savait pendant tout ce temps. »

Les bras d’Al se tendirent de derrière lui, et Ed se trouva pris dans une étreinte, le visage d’Al pressé contre son épaule. « Je suis désolé, », murmura-t-il. « Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi je ne _savais_ pas ? », ajouta-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Ed pressa ses mains contre les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, tenant son frère là. « Tu dormais la moitié de la journée, et passais l’autre moitié à essayer de t’adapter à être capable de sentir et de toucher et de goûter les choses à nouveau, aussi bien que soudainement avoir une vision des couleurs ; ce n’était pas difficile de te le cacher. »

Al se détacha de lui et enjamba le banc pour s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, brillant à la flamme vacillante des lanternes autour, mais cela ne nuit pas le moins du monde à la mince renfrognée qu’il jeta sur Ed. « Pourquoi ne _m’as-tu rien dit_? Est-ce que je ne méritais pas de savoir ? »

Ed soupira et secoua la tête. « Al, je venais juste de découvrir que mon âme-sœur savait pour moi depuis au moins trois ans et qu’il avait fait bien attention à ne pas me toucher pour que je ne le sache pas, et ensuite il est _parti_ bordel, sans un regard en arrière dès qu’il a été libéré ; je ne voulais même pas y _penser_ , encore moins dire à qui que ce soit ce qui s’était passé. » Il détourna les yeux de l’expression brisée d’Al et s’éclaircit la gorge. « Mais j’ai compris. J’étais un emmerdeur pour lui, et un enfant, en plus ; la dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était d’être coincé avec _moi_ en tant qu’âme-sœur. »

« Ce n’est pas juste ! »

« _La vie_ n’est pas juste, », dit Ed platement, jetant un regard fade sur son frère. « Nous, mieux que personne, savons cela. »

Al déglutit et secoua la tête, son expression devenant têtue. « Eh bien, tu n’es plus un enfant, alors je pense que tu devrais juste rentrer et-et- je ne sais pas ! Lui dire qu’il est stupide ! »

Ed ne put empêcher le rire qui éclata hors de lui, à cela, et Al suivit le mouvement après un moment.

Quand ils réussirent tous les deux à s’arrêter de rire, il offrit à son frère un sourire fatigué, et acquiesça. « Je le ferai. _Après_ que tu sois marié. »

L’expression d’Al se tordit, coincé entre tout plein d’émotions, et Ed pouvait reconnaître ce qui ressemblait à de la colère, et peut-être de l’incrédulité ?

« Mais, alors, si nous le tenions plus tôt- »

« J’ai dit _non_ , Alphonse, », l’interrompit Ed, en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu peux attendre trois ans, et moi aussi. »

Al s’affaissa et marmonna, « Très bien. Mais tu vas devoir commencer à venir aux réunions pour le traité, puisque tu n’as plus à la jouer sympa avec les Chang. »

Ed grimaça, mais il devait admettre que cela semblait être une juste punition pour forcer Al et May à attendre. « Ouais, d’accord. Mais si je dis quelque chose de stupide et fais tout capoter, je te tiendrai responsable. »

Al le poussa, alors Ed le poussa en retour, et ils continuèrent à se pousser l’un l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux tombés du banc et qu’ils rient de leur stupidité.

Ce ne serait pas facile, mais Ed savait qu’ils pourraient attendre encore trois ans pour le bonheur, tant qu’ils avaient encore l’autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre final !:D

Si Grumman avait entendu parler d’Edward ou d’Alphonse depuis l’annonce qu’ils étaient à Xing trois ans et demi plus tôt, il n’avait pas jugé bon de le transmettre à Roy. Il se forçait à voir cela comme une _bonne_ chose ; juste parce que des expériences passées suggéraient qu’Edward était bruyant et qu’il était impossible de ne pas en entendre parler quand il avait fait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas réparer, ne voulait pas dire que c’était le cas ici. D’un, il y avait une barrière naturelle plutôt évidente entre eux ; de deux, Roy n’avait guère de connaissance de la correspondance du Führer avec Xing, surtout puisqu’il avait été à Ishval jusqu’il y a à peine un mois.

En fait, il avait à peine fini de s’installer dans son nouveau bureau, quand Grumman lui avait dit de descendre à la frontière officielle entre Amestris et Aerugo pour attendre l’arrivée de l’ambassadeur Xingese. Alors, si quoi que ce soit d’autre, il savait qu’Edward n’avait pas réussi à détruire complètement leurs relations avec Xing. (Il soupçonnait Alphonse d’être intervenu et d’avoir atténué les quelconques dégâts qu’Edward avait causés ; c’ _était_ comme cela que les frères opéraient habituellement.)

Il essaya de ne pas former d’attentes à propos de l’ambassadeur pendant qu’il les attendait, mais c’était dur ne _pas_ de passer en revue les possibilités. (En particulier puisque cela l’empêchait de se poser des questions sur Edward. C’était une mauvaise habitude avec laquelle il avait vraiment besoin de rompre ; Edward avait été clair sur le fait qu’il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Roy, et cette partie croissante de Roy – nourrie par les nuits solitaires et par la vision de son équipe et des filles de sa tante trouvant des partenaires – qui voulait une deuxième chance n’allait sans doute pas faire une brèche dans l’obstination tristement célèbre d’Edward, en particulier avec la distance entre eux.) Serait-il délicat, et c’est pour cela qu’il n’avait pas traversé le désert ? Ou bien était-il simplement très, _très_ particulier en ce qui concernait le sable ? Parlait-il même Amestrien ? (Ils feraient mieux ; Amestris ne disposait pas vraiment de nombreux traducteurs Xingeses pour les aider à communiquer.)

Jusqu’à maintenant, tous les Xingeses qu’il avait rencontré étaient venus par le désert, plutôt que par la mer. Et, bien qu’ils aient été légèrement… peu conventionnels, ils avaient semblé être de bonnes personnes. (Au moins, ils avaient toujours sacrifié leur part dans le combat contre Père.) Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du nouvel empereur, excepté qu’il y en avait un, et qu’il était l’un des fils de l’empereur précédent, alors il ne pouvait même pas utiliser _cette_ connaissance pour juger quelle sorte d’ambassadeur il avait envoyé.

« Vous vous agitez, Monsieur, », remarqua platement Riza.

Roy s’éclaircit la gorge et se redressa soigneusement, pas assez pour attirer l’attention, mais assez pour que son entraînement fasse effet et le maintienne immobile. « Noté, Colonel. »

Et puis Havoc courut vers eux depuis l’endroit où il discutait avec les gardes du portail de leur côté. « Ils vont arriver maintenant, Chef, », rapporta-t-il.

Ils ? Leur ambassadeur avait amené une suite ?

Eh bien, si vous aviez l’intention de passer dieu sait combien de temps dans un pays étranger, Roy supposait qu’il était logique de le faire avec des visages familiers.

« Merci, Lieutenant Colonel, », sortit Roy avant que les lourdes portes ne commencent à s’ouvrir, et tous les trois portèrent leur attention sur le type de personne qui leur avait été envoyé par Xing.

« Grazie ! », lança une voix familière et obsédante, juste avant qu’un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds-dorés ramenés en arrière en une queue de cheval haute ne passe à travers les portes ouvertes, regardant par dessus son épaule alors qu’il disait quelque chose dans une autre langue, sa voix joyeuse, mais avec une pointe d’inquiétude ? Une voix féminine répondit, semblant irritée, et Edward rit, le son si complètement libre.

Riza échoua à étouffer un bruit estomaqué à côté de lui, tandis que la cigarette d’Havoc tombait de sa bouche béante sur le gravier à ses pieds.

Pour sa part, Roy se contenta de fixer, captivé par la simple vision d’Edward, devenu un homme pendant qu’il était loin. Il portait ce que Roy supposait être une veste et un pantalon de style Xingese en noir, avec les bords et les fermoirs de la veste teints en jaune. Cela lui allait bien mieux que son manteau à capuche – que Maes lui avait une fois dit être rouge et attirant l’attention autant que sa personnalité, pour ceux qui pouvaient le voir – et donnait moins l’impression qu’il essayait de prendre le plus de place possible.

Et puis Edward se tourna à nouveau vers l’avant, et Roy se trouva rencontrer des yeux d’or brillants, toujours illuminés avec ce feu familier, mais aussi beaucoup… plus calme, peut-être. Stable.

Le sourire d’Edward se fana brièvement, puis revint avec le genre de force de volonté qui fit mal à quelque chose dans la poitrine de Roy. « J’aurais dû deviner que vous tous seriez coincés à devoir surveiller l’ambassadeur. », dit-il un peu moqueusement, l’indice d’un accent se fondant dans ses mots.

« _Grand frère_ , », dit Alphonse lorsqu’il passa les bords du portail ouvert, une désapprobation fatiguée dans sa voix. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aussi brillamment dorés que ceux d’Edward, et il était aussi clairement devenu un homme, pas tout à fait aussi grand que son corps d’armure l’avait été, mais Roy suspectait qu’il était toujours plus grand qu’Edward. Il était habillé dans un style similaire à son frère, mais en marron bordé par du jaune, au lieu du noir.

Il y avait une jeune femme Xingese à côté de lui, qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, selon les estimations de Roy, et était juste assez enceinte pour que cela se voit. Le bras d’Alphonse était tendu comme s’il voulait l’aider à marcher, mais elle avait très visiblement croisé ses propres bras par dessus sa poitrine et ne le regardait pas.

Puis, alors que trois autres Xingeses suivaient Alphonse et la jeune femme – une autre femme guidant une mule alourdie par des sacs, et deux hommes avec la posture de soldats – Alphonse aperçut Roy, Riza et Havoc, et son visage se figea pendant un moment, avant qu’il ne sourisse. « Général ! J’ai envoyé une lettre au Führer avec notre date attendue de notre arrivée- »

« Tu as fait _quoi_? », exigea Edward, sonnant tellement comme lui-même lorsqu’il était enfant, que Roy dut le regarder pour se rappeler qu’il avait grandi.

« -mais je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ce qu’il en résulte quelque chose, autre qu’une voiture nous attendant peut-être, », finit Alphonse, avant qu’il ne tourne un regard noir vers Edward. « Ce qui est doublement important, avec May- »

« Je ne suis pas une invalide, Alphonse ! », claqua la jeune femme.

May était le nom de la jeune princesse qui était apparue avec Envy quand ils avait été sous terre, se rappela Roy. Il n’avait jamais su beaucoup de choses à propos d’elle, autre que le fait qu’Edward était parti au nord pour les poursuivre elle et Scar, et qu’ils avaient apparemment conclu une sorte d’alliance lorsque le Jour Promis était arrivé.

« Disgrâce ! », chantonna Edward, et le visage d’Alphonse devint rouge brillant et il serra très manifestement les mains devant lui.

La jeune femme tira sur Edward un regard peu impressionné tandis qu’elle marchait vers Roy, s’arrêtant juste hors de portée de main et détachant ses bras avant de donner une courte révérence. Alors qu’elle se redressait, elle dit, « Je suis May Elric, la quatorzième princesse de Xing. J’ai été envoyé par Sa Majesté Impériale, l’Empereur de Xing, pour servir comme sa voix à Amestris. »

Attendez. May _Elric_?

« Al s’est _marié_? », laissa échapper Havoc.

Alphonse soupira et hocha la tête, mais ce fut Edward qui dit, lorsqu’il vint se tenir à côté de May et tira sur l’une de ses tresses, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, « Yep. Il s’est avéré qu’Al et May sont des âmes-sœurs. » Il sourit, et Roy ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire si c’était parce qu’il était heureux pour Al, ou en réponse au regard noir de May. « Les coutumes Xingeses requièrent que les arrangements soient faits par les parents les plus âgés des futures mariés, alors j’ai dû aller avec Al à Xing pour tout régler. »

Quelque chose s’apaisa dans la poitrine de Roy ; Edward n’avait pas essayé de mettre un désert entre eux, il avait été en train de prendre soin de son frère.

Cela voulait-il dire que… Roy avait-il une deuxième chance avec Edward ?

Riza s’éclaircit la gorge, et Roy soupçonnait qu’il recevrait un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur s’il la regardait. À la place, il inclina la tête vers May et offrit, « Je suis le Général Roy Mustang, et voici le Colonel Riza Hawkeye et le Lieutenant Colonel Jean Havoc ; nous avons été envoyé pour vous récupérer vous et votre suite, et vous escorter jusqu’à Centrale. » Puis il leva légèrement les yeux, rencontrant à nouveau des yeux d’or. « Edward, Alphonse, c’est bon de vous revoir tous les deux en si bonne forme. »

Edward haussa les épaules, laissant Alphonse, qui s’était approché pendant que Roy parlait, répondre, « C’est réciproque, Monsieur. »

Roy lui offrit un sourire. « Et des félicitations s’imposent, je suppose. »

Riza avança d’un pas, ensuite. « Princesse May, si vous et vos compagnons voulaient bien nous suivre, le Lieutenant Colonel Havoc et moi, nous vous mènerons aux voitures. »

« Bien sûr, », acquiesça-t-elle, avant de dire quelque chose dans cette même langue qu’Edward avait utilisé avant. (Et elle avait clairement été celle qui avait répondu, à moins que la femme plus âgée avec la mule ait l’exact même ton.)

Edward bougea pour aller avec le reste de la troupe, sans accorder à Roy un seul regard, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine _se serra_. Sans aucune pensée consciente de sa part, sa main claqua et attrapa celle d’Edward, en attente. « Edward- », commença-t-il, avant de réaliser qu’il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Edward se tourna pour le regarder, son expression impossiblement placide ; une partie lointaine de Roy était surpris de son contrôle. « Général ? », retourna-t-il, sa voix blasée.

Roy déglutit malgré la contraction dans sa gorge, et dit, « Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû- Tu avais le droit. De savoir. J’aurais dû te le dire. »

« Ouais, », répondit Edward, sa bouche se recroquevillant en un grognement et la colère remplissant sa voix, alors même que la douleur ternissait ses yeux, « bordel tu aurais vraiment _dû_. »

La poitrine de Roy l’élança, en regardant dans ces yeux familiers. Dans une tentative désespérée d’empêcher Edward de s’éloigner et de laisser cela comme ça, il dit, « Tu étais tellement concentré sur ta quête- »

« N’arrêtes-tu jamais de mentir putain ? », claqua Edward, soulevant sa main libre et poussant un doigt dans le sternum de Roy. « Je ne suis pas revenu ici juste pour écouter plus de ton merdier vaniteux, ‘tout le monde m’adore parce que je suis beau’- »

« Tu avais _dix_ ans ! », l’interrompit Roy, irrité qu’Edward ait réussi, comme toujours, à complètement oblitérer tout semblant de contrôle que Roy pouvait avoir eu pendant la conversation. « Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? ‘Salut, je sais que tu viens juste de perdre ton bras et ta jambe, et tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas pour le Führer, mais tes yeux sont la seule couleur que je n’ai jamais vu, alors je pense que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. Tenons-nous la main et découvrons-le’ ? »

Edward se contenta de le fixer pendant un moment, ses yeux écarquillés avec choc, avant qu’ils ne se rétrécissent, et le doigt qui avait été poussé contre son sternum se transforma en un poing qui vint frapper la joue de Roy avec toute la force d’un train en fuite.

Il trébucha d’un pas en arrière, les yeux larmoyants et la mâchoire douloureuse.

Il y eut ce qui ressemblait à une échauffourée sur le côté, et Roy leva les yeux tandis qu’il pressait sa main contre sa mâchoire avec précaution, seulement pour trouver Riza tenant très fermement Havoc pour l’empêcher de venir en aide à Roy, alors qu’Alphonse et tous les quatre Xingeses observaient soit avec un froncement de sourcils, soit avec des regards froids.

Honnêtement, Roy avait plutôt suspecté qu’il allait se retrouver seul, dans celle-là. Il ne s’était _pas_ attendu à ce que ce soit aussi public, mais il avait été celui à faire le premier pas, alors c’était de sa propre faute.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Edward quand le jeune homme dit, sa voix basse et entrelacée de fureur, « Tu as eu _trois ans_ d’opportunités pour trouver un meilleur moment, espèce d’imbécile, alors ne me sers pas cette merde, bordel. Si ton problème était que j’étais un enfant, ou un putain de désastre partout où j’allais, alors _dis-le_ , bordel. »

Roy étira précautionneusement sa mâchoire, grimaçant à la brûlure de la douleur, mais elle n’avait pas l’air brisé, et il soupçonnait qu’Edward _casserait_ vraiment sa mâchoire s’il essayait de mettre ce débat en suspens pour plus tard, alors il répondit prudemment, « Oui, la différence d’âge m’ennuyait, parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre le scandale, et tu étais mon subordonnée, en plus. »

L’expression d’Edward demeura un masque de colère, excepté pour cette faible lueur de douleur dans ses yeux, et Roy se sentit un peu comme après Ishval. « C’est tout ? », demanda Edward après un long moment de silence.

Roy considéra sérieusement se contenter de hocher la tête et de laisser cela être la fin, si seulement parce que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, mais c’était un mensonge par omission qui les avait mis sur cette voie, et il ne savait que trop bien à quel point Edward était doué pour flairer la vérité d’une affaire. Alors il ferma les yeux et admit doucement, « J’avais peur. »

Edward s’agita, le gravier trahissant le mouvement, mais il ne dit rien en réalité.

Ce qui était probablement pour le mieux, parce que Roy n’était pas complètement certain qu’il serait capable de s’expliquer proprement si Edward l’interrompait. « J’ai su, depuis que j’étais un enfant, que la probabilité de trouver quelqu’un avec des yeux dorés était… impossible. Quand je t’ai vu j’ai juste- j’ai paniqué. Je pensais, que si je n’étais jamais sûr, alors ce serait toujours possible. »

Et puis Edward fit un pas en avant, le gravier crissant sous ses pieds, et Roy ne put empêcher ses yeux de s’ouvrir et de baisser le regard dans des yeux d’or, toujours obscurcis par la douleur, mais aussi une sorte sinistre de tristesse. « E à l’hôpital ? », demanda-t-il doucement, une sorte d’écho creux dans sa voix. « Après que tu aies récupéré ta vue, tu es juste parti immédiatement. J’ai demandé. »

Roy secoua la tête, essayant d’ignorer la manière dont sa poitrine l’élançait de nouveau à la nouvelle qu’Edward avait demandé après lui. Avait clairement été blessé qu’il soit simplement parti sans un mot. « Tu n’es jamais revenu, », souligna-t-il, et Edward détourna la tête, les sourcils serrés. « Je n’avais aucun intérêt particulier à être en mesure de te voir partir. »

« Je devais me concentrer sur Al, », marmonna Edward, le ton légèrement défensif. Puis il releva les yeux vers Roy, la bouche tordue en une grimace. « Bref ! Je n’avais même pas putain de réalisé que tu avais récupéré ta vue jusqu’à ce que tu sois parti ! Je veux dire, tu étais _aveugle_ bordel, et je _sais_ que tu détestais avoir à faire avec moi quand tu pouvais me voir putain, alors j’ai juste suppo- » Il serra sa bouche fermée sur la fin de ce mot, son expression se tordant en quelque chose d’un peu plus proche de l’auto-dénigrement que de la colère contre Roy. « Putain, », marmonna-t-il, avant de se détourner. « Je ne peux pas m’occuper de toi maintenant, bordel. » Puis il se dirigea vers l’endroit où tout le monde regardait encore, lançant, « Emmenez-moi loin de ce bâtard avant que je le frappe encore, putain. »

Riza s’occupa de remplir les voitures avec son efficacité facile habituelle, et Roy n’était même pas un peu surpris de se retrouver dans la deuxième voiture avec Havoc, l’un des deux gardes Xingeses, et la femme Xingese plus âgée.

« Donc, », dit Havoc après presque dix minutes de silence tendu, « âme-sœur avec le boss. »

« Je vous promets, Lieutenant Colonel, que votre rang ne vous protégera en aucun cas des tâches les plus déplaisantes que je pourrai trouver une fois que nous serons de retour à Centrale, », retourna Roy catégoriquement.

Havoc toussa. « Bien parlé, Chef, », dit-il, et ils firent le reste du trajet jusqu’à la station de train la plus proche en silence, donnant à Roy bien assez de temps pour essayer de découvrir comment apaiser les choses avec Edward, et peut-être finalement obtenir la chance qu’il avait évité de prendre pendant si longtemps, qu’il avait failli perdre entièrement.

-0-

Al et May avaient, gentiment, gardé leurs pensées pour eux, et Hawkeye n’avait pas posé de questions à propos de l’altercation, seulement à propos de leur séjour à Xing, ce qu’Ed laissa couvrir par son frère.

À la station, ils s’empilèrent tous et tout le monde aida la femme plus âgée du clan de May, Xiang, à rassembler et à transporter leurs affaires. Quand elle essaya d’insister que c’était son devoir, Al l’interrompit gentiment, « Tatie, nous sommes à Amestris, maintenant ; laisse-nous aider. »

(Parce qu’ils avaient dû asseoir tous les Xingeses sur le bateau et avoir une longue conversation à propos des différences culturelles, incluant le fait que c’était en réalité considéré un peu grossier de s’attendre à ce que les plus vieilles générations jouent aux serviteurs pour répondre aux caprices des plus jeunes. Ce qui n’était pas pour dire que Xiang – qui avait presque cinquante ans, mais avait été bien assez forte pour porter May le jour de son mariage – ne pouvait pas s’occuper de May, ou qu’on s’attendrait à ce qu’elle laisse ses soins à d’autres, seulement que chacun allait devoir porter son propre poids. Ce qui était une large partie de la raison pour laquelle Ed et Al s’étaient mis d’accord, avant de quitter Xing, sur un règle stricte de ‘pas plus de deux sacs chacun’ pour le voyage. Le reste de la raison, bien sûr, étant que peu de possessions matérielles signifiait moins de chances pour eux de perdre quelque chose, et que c’était simplement plus facile de voyager léger. May avait donné son accord presque immédiatement, et Ed soupçonnait qu’elle avait juste été ravie d’avoir une raison de laisser derrière certaines des choses les plus ridicules ou embarrassantes que son clan avait inclus dans sa dot.)

Les épaules de Xiang s’affaissèrent un peu au rappel délicat d’Al, et Ed lui envoya un sourire joyeux lorsqu’il se pencha par dessus son frère et lui prit le sac qu’elle tenait. « Tu t’y feras. Finalement, », promit-il, et Al soupira.

Xiang souffla dans sa direction, avant de s’autoriser un petit sourire légèrement impuissant. « Finalement, », acquiesça-t-elle, et elle lâcha le prochain sac dans les bras d’Al qui attendait.

Une fois qu’ils se furent tous installés dans le train, Ed fit l’excuse de devoir utiliser les toilettes de bord, le fit, puis se glissa dans la voiture suivant et trouva un banc vide à prendre là.

Il se tourna pour regarder à travers les fenêtres, vaguement soulagé de finalement attraper un moment pour lui-même pour la première fois depuis… longtemps. Depuis la tentative d’assassinat cinq mois avant le mariage, probablement. Cela n’avait pas été la première, mais elle avait failli entraîner sa mort, et Lan Fan avait mis Ling et Al de son côté, alors Ed avait fini par être suivi par un garde _partout_ , à l’intérieur du palais et dans la ville. Et, bien sûr, sur le bateau et pendant le voyage à travers Aerugo, cela avait été presque impossible de trouver plus d’intimité que nécessaire pour se soulager.

Il soupira et tourna ses pensées vers un sujet tout aussi déprimant : Mustang.

Il avait promis à la fois à Ling et Al qu’il _essaierait_ avec son bâtard d’âme-sœur, mais cela avait été tellement plus facile d’accepter quand il n’avait pas vu le visage de l’homme depuis des années. Tout à propos de lui – son sourire narquois et impudent, la faible touche de moquerie dans sa voix chaque fois qu’il parlait à Ed, le fait qu’il lui avait _menti_ pendant des _années_ – énervait vraiment Ed.

Il ne voulait pas la jouer sympa avec le stupide bâtard. Il aurait bien préféré se contenter de la frapper au visage encore quelques fois, jusqu’à ce que sa poitrine ne le serre plus avec une quelconque émotion qu’il ne se souciait pas d’essayer de définir à chaque fois qu’il le regardait.

La porte entre les voitures du train cliqueta en s’ouvrant, et Ed se tint aussi immobile que possible ; leurs deux gardes – Jie, l’un des cousins de Ling du clan Yao, et Tengfei, l’un des camarades de jeux d’enfance de May du clan Chang – ne voyaient toujours pas les couleurs, et Ed savait que ses cheveux étaient assez proches en teinte des bancs et des murs du train, qu’ils l’auraient très probablement survolé d’un simple coup d’œil.

Sauf que les pas qui résonnaient contre le plancher du train, quand le nouvel arrivant avança plus loin dans la voiture, n’étaient pas les légers pas familiers des gardes Xingeses, mais le bruit lourd à peine remémoré des bottes militaires Amestriennes.

Ed grimaça lorsqu’il se tourna pour faire face à l’allée, et ne put pas dire qu’il fut particulièrement surpris de trouver Mustang venant s’arrêter au bout de son banc, son expression soigneusement placide et le bleu de son uniforme majoritairement caché par son stupide manteau noir. « Je t’emmerde, », claqua Ed, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Mustang fut immobile pendant un long moment, avant qu’il n’avance dans l’espace d’Ed et s’installe sur le banc en face de lui. « Je m’assois juste, », dit le bâtard d’un air fatigué, regardant par la fenêtre lui-aussi.

« Assis toi autre part ! »

Mustang l’ignora très visiblement, et Ed croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa d’un regard noir le paysage de campagne qui défilait.

Mustang fut silencieux et immobile pendant assez longtemps pour qu’Ed ait vraiment commencé à se détendre un peu, avant qu’il se penche en avant et lui tende la main – nue de tout gant, juste comme elle l’avait été quand il avait attrapé la main d’Ed plus tôt, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer – disant, « Salut. Je suis Roy. »

Ed lui jeta son meilleur regard ‘tu es putain de taré’ et, gardant sa voix plate, dit, « C’est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Une présentation. », répond Mustang, sa voix ni moqueuse, ni suffisante. Ce n’était pas non plus ce ton bas et pathétique qu’il avait utilisé plus tôt, celui qui avait donné envie à Ed de vomir à la complète _fausseté_ de cela. Il sonnait juste vraiment… simple. Comme une personne normale, pour une fois.

Ed fronça les sourcils vers sa main, se sentit stupide quand il lui vint qu’il attendait de voir si elle avait des dents ou quelque chose, et finalement tendit la main pour prendre celle du bâtard. « Ed, », marmonna-t-il, en essayant de ne pas se sentir embarrassé par combien cela semblait étrange, secouer les mains de Mustang comme s’ils étaient des putains d’ _étrangers_ ou quelque chose.

Ed dégagea sa main d’un coup sec dès qu’il put, se recroquevillant sur son siège et fixant d’un regard noir le siège par dessus l’épaule de Mustang, pas tout à fait capable de regarder le bâtard, mais pas entièrement certain qu’il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas faire autre chose de bizarre.

Le prochain mouvement de Mustang fut de, bien sûr, se pencher légèrement en avant, jusqu’à ce qu’Ed croise ses yeux involontairement. Mustang lui sourit, alors, pas tout à fait aussi stupidement charmant qu’Ed l’avait vu l’être tout le temps avec les femmes quand il était enfant, mais bien plus proche de cela que les sourires mi-railleurs, mi-dents dénudées avec lesquels Ed était bien plus familier quand ils étaient dirigés vers lui. « Vos yeux sont de la couleur la plus sensationnelle que je n’ai jamais vue, », commenta Mustang.

Ed eut un peu l’impression que son visage venait juste d’attraper feu. « C’est quoi ce _bordel_?! », gronda-t-il.

« Langage, », murmura Mustang, en levant un sourcil vers lui. « Il y a probablement des enfants dans le train. »

« Comme si je me souciais de ce qu’un putain de gamin stupide m’entendait dire, bordel ! », siffla Ed en retour.

Mustang soupira et secoua la tête, un faible sourire soulevant les coins de sa bouche. « Comment as-tu réussi à conclure un traité avec les Xingeses ? »

« Je n’ai pas regardé Ling, », dit Ed d’un ton pince-sans-rire, même si ce n’était pas _tout à fait_ vrai. Il s’était en fait mis à regarder Ling – ou Lan Fan, s’il savait où elle se cachait – et à rouler des yeux ou à sortir une expression de ‘aidez-moi’ quand l’un des ministres était plus idiot que d’habitude. Ling interviendrait en réalité à peu près la moitié du temps, et c’était toujours divertissant d’observer chacun d’entre eux essayer de ne pas réagir à l’irrespect. (Qu’Ed ait seulement été surpris deux fois, en trois ans, était quelque chose comme un miracle. Soit il était beaucoup plus subtil qu’il ne le pensait – ce qu’il ne suggérerait _jamais_ à quiconque, parce qu’il savait qu’ils riraient – ou les ministres étaient tous des idiots qui étaient trop pris dans leur propre suffisance pour être conscient quand quelqu’un se moquait d’eux à même pas vingt pas.)

Les sourcils de Mustang se froncèrent légèrement et il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ling Yao ? Il était aux réunions ? »

Ed cligna des yeux dans sa direction, désarçonné. Mustang ne savait pas- ?

Non, réalisa-t-il, bien sûr que l’homme ne savait pas que Ling était devenu empereur. Ed et (il soupçonnait) Al, avaient poliment obéi à la coutume Xingese de ne jamais utiliser le prénom de l’empereur, même dans une communication écrite. Ed l’avait utilisé quelques fois en privé – envers Ling, parce qu’il savait qu’il le laisserait s’en tirer, ou envers Al, quand il n’avait pas la patience d’utiliser des titres ou le symbolisme du dragon pour se référer à l’idiot d’empereur – mais il en savait assez sur les conséquences de briser un tabou, pour se tenir à celui-là.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et haussa les épaules. « Ling est l’empereur. », offrit-il.

Mustang cligna des yeux et se redressa. « Ah. C’est bon de l’entendre, pour lui. »

Ed haussa des épaules à nouveau, parce que s’asseoir en face de sa propre âme-sœur rendant extrêmement difficile d’oublier ce que Ling avait abandonné pour le bien de son pays. « Je suppose, », approuva-t-il, un peu trop calme. Quand Mustang fronça les sourcils, clairement confus, Ed secoua la tête et attrapa le premier sujet auquel il pouvait penser : « C’est tabou en quelques sortes, à Xing, je veux dire, d’utiliser le prénom de l’empereur, pour tout le monde. Et je sais que nous ne sommes pas _à_ Xing, mais les Xingeses – Eh bien, May ne s’en soucierait pas tant que ça, parce qu’elle est habituée à moi, ou peut-être c’est seulement _quand_ c’est moi, mais- »

« En fait, évite de te référer à l’empereur actuel de Xing par son prénom ? », finit Mustang pour lui.

Ed s’éclaircit la gorge. « Oui. » Et puis cela le frappa finalement, ce que Mustang avait été en train de faire avec toute cette absurdité de complimenter ses yeux : « Attends, est-ce que tu étais en train d’essayer de te frayer un chemin dans mes bonnes grâces ou une connerie comme ça, espèce de bâtard ? »

Mustang laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait peut-être un peu estomaqué ? Pas moqueur, au moins, ce qui était la seule chose qui empêchait Ed de s’abandonner au besoin de le frapper. Puis Mustang lui donna une sorte d’étrange sourire qui réchauffa le visage d’Ed et dit, « Je suis content. »

« À propos de _quoi_? », gronda Ed, irrité parce qu’il ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Que tu n’aies pas changé. »

Le souffle d’Ed se figea dans ses poumons pendant un moment, avant qu’il ne réussisse à le forcer à sortir en un halètement qui frôlait de façon inquiétante un bruit de surprise. Mais Ed ne pouvait pas… vraiment… se concentrer sur cela, parce que, _quoi_? Mustang était _content_ qu’il soit en train de l’insulter ? Ou- Ou était-ce un commentaire sur sa difficulté à saisir les normes sociales ? Parce qu’il _savait cela_ bordel, d’accord ? Et ce n’était en réalité pas aussi drôle putain-

Des doigts frôlèrent ses joues, le contact peau-contre-peau impossiblement plus intime que ce à quoi Ed était préparé, et son visage semblait être de nouveau en feu quand il croisa le regard de Mustang.

« Presque six ans, », dit doucement Mustang, sa paume semblant être un tison contre la joue trop chaude d’Ed. « Quand j’ai entendu dire que vous étiez à Xing, j’ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, que je n’ai jamais la chance de te revoir. Tu as été la seule couleur que j’avais pendant presque trente ans, Edward, et quand j’ai finalement été capable de voir le reste, je t’avais déjà perdu ; je suis désolé. »

Il y avait quelque chose de coincer dans la gorge d’Ed, rendant difficile de respirer correctement, et impossible d’émettre plus qu’un murmure, « Quoi ? »

« Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais y a-t-il le moindre moyen pour que je puisse te convaincre de me donner une deuxième chance ? »

Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu’il l’avait vu tellement de fois dans les yeux de Ling – tellement similaire à ceux de Mustang, qu’Ed ne serait pas surpris de découvrir qu’ils partageaient un ancêtre commun – mais Ed reconnut le regret dans les yeux de Mustang, fatigués et trop proche de l’éternité. Presque comme si Mustang, comme Ling, savait qu’il envisageait de vivre le reste de sa vie seul, même si le destin avait été tendre pour placer son âme-sœur juste à côté de lui.

Ed avait supposé que Mustang n’avait juste pas voulu quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui, mais ce… n’était pas vraiment le cas, pas vrai ? Comme avec Ling, le destin leur avait donné une âme-sœur qu’ils pouvaient atteindre et toucher à n’importe quel moment, mais dont leur culture disait qu’elle était hors de portée.

Sauf que, là où le temps n’avait fait que renforcer la barrière entre Ling et Lan Fan, il avait complètement démoli celle entre Ed et Mustang ; la seule chose qui les maintenait séparés, maintenant, était Ed lui-même.

« Tu es un idiot, », murmura Ed, ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire auquel d’entre il disait cela, avant de passer la main de Mustang sur sa joue et de viser un baiser.

C’était maladroit, et très décentré, mais Mustang arrêta de jouer au statue juste avant qu’Ed ne puisse s’éloigner, et il y eut soudainement des mains enveloppant son visage, l’attirant gentiment en place, tandis que des lèvres tièdes remuaient contre les siennes, adoucies.

Et puis quelque chose plutôt comme de l’électricité s’arqua entre eux, étincelant à travers Ed et s’installant dans ce petit trou vide dans son être avec lequel il était devenu bien trop familier depuis le Jour Promis.

Ed se jeta en arrière, loin de Mustang, avec un halètement, tournant des yeux écarquillés vers ses mains. C’était- Ce sentiment-

La chaude petite flamme dans ce trou vide vacilla pendant un moment, comme si incertaine qu’elle devrait être là, avant que Mustang n’appelle, « Edward ? » une certaine émotion dans sa voix qu’Ed n’avait pas l’attention nécessaire pour définir, en particulier puisque la flamme se renforça en réponse.

Déglutissant et se sentant un peu comme un idiot – parce qu’il avait vécu avec cette perte pendant presque six ans, maintenant, et rien n’avait jamais changé – Ed pressa ses paumes l’une contre l’autre. Il n’y eut rien pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, et puis-

Une lumière bleue brillante étincela autour de ses mains.

« _Alchimie_ , », souffla Mustang.

Ed leva la tête vers lui et croisa ses yeux. Des yeux qui avaient toujours été si noires – si froids et si indifférents, des puits sans fond qui manquaient d’un signe quelconque d’âme – étaient illuminés avec le bleu de la transmutation, et ils _scintillaient_ de vie, avec joie et victoire et tout ce qui commençait à fleurir dans la propre poitrine d’Ed.

_Il pouvait à nouveau faire de l’alchimie_.

Il écarta ses mains lorsqu’il réalisa que _cela ne devrait pas être possible_. Il avait abandonné sa Porte pour Al ; il n’y avait pas moyen de la récupérer.

_**AL**_.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et traça jusqu’à leur voiture originale, claquant la porte de sécurité et trébuchant presque alors qu’il sautait l’écart mineur entre les voitures, se rattrapant sur la porte de l’autre voiture et la poussant ouverte presque avant qu’il n’ait ses pieds en dessous de lui, faisant irruption dans la voiture et-

« Grand frère ? », appela Al alors qu’il sautait sur ses pieds, son expression tordue avec de l’inquiétude.

« Oh, », souffla Ed, « Al. Merci merde. »

Et puis son genou droit se contenta de… le lâcher.

Des bras l’attrapèrent par derrière, le tirant contre une poitrine chaude, et Ed ferma les yeux et se détendit dans l’étreinte de Mustang, tellement indistinctement soulagé que la Vérité ne soit pas revenue sur leur accord.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? », exigea Al, une touche glaciale dans sa voix qui signifiait qu’il était sérieusement en train de considérer rappeler à tout le monde ici présent que sa politesse habituelle ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas tous les mettre à terre en moins d’une minute.

« Je ne suis pas… complètement certain, », admit Mustang.

Ed ouvrit les yeux et amena ses mains vers le haut pour froncer les sourcils dans sa direction. Si Al était toujours là, alors comment pouvait-il faire de l’alchimie ? Il n’avait pas de putain de Porte pour déterminer l’équivalence.

Eh bien, en réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment s’il _pouvait_ faire de l’alchimie. Rassembler suffisamment d’énergie latente pour une transmutation était bien plus que ce qu’il avait été capable de faire, certainement, mais ce n’était guère la même chose que d’effectuer activement une transmutation.

« _Edward_ , », appela Al, très certainement pas la première fois qu’il essayait d’attirer l’attention d’Ed.

« J’ai besoin de tester quelque chose, », marmonna Ed, poussant ses manches hors du chemin pour qu’il puisse sortir un de ses couteaux de lancer qu’il gardait sur sa personne.

Al laissa échapper un bruit irrité, tandis que Mustang se contentait de soupirer contre les cheveux d’Ed, chatouillant le sommet de son crâne.

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’il puisse faire au couteau qui n’entraverait pas son utilisation. Cependant, si cela fonctionnait, il pourrait facilement le retransformer, et si cela n’avait _pas_ fonctionné, cela n’aurait pas d’importance. Alors, il ferma ses yeux pour visionner ce qu’il voulait, puis les ouvrit à nouveau et pressa sa mains l’une contre l’autre, le couteau tenue facilement entre eux.

Il y eut, à nouveau, ce bref-pourtant-sans-fin moment où rien ne se passa, et puis l’énergie étincela – AL laissa échapper un glapissement surpris et trébucha en arrière – et le couteau commença à changer de forme.

Dans le dos d’Ed, Mustang s’était tendu, ses bras se resserrant autour de la poitrine d’Ed juste assez pour être remarquable.

Alors que l’énergie s’éteignait, épuisée, Mustang se détendit à nouveau et laissa échapper ce qu’Ed savait être une respiration tremblante seulement parce que c’était dans ses cheveux.

Il s’éloigna et se tourna pour faire face au bâtard, la grue de métal dans ses mains oublié. « J’utilise- »

« Ma Porte, », finit Mustang pour lui.

Ed se rappela, d’un peu loin, que l’un des statistiques qu’il avait trouvé étant enfant disait que les alchimistes – ou ceux avec le potentiel pour de l’alchimie – étaient toujours les âmes-sœur d’autres avec le potentiel. _Toujours_.

Quand Al et lui avaient accompli la transmutation humaine, Ed avait émis l’hypothèse que leurs âmes se soient croisées d’une manière ou d’une autre, et s’était vu prouver raison quand leurs Portes à Al et lui s’étaient retrouvés directement opposées l’une à l’autre sur cet autre plan d’existence et visibles l’une pour l’autre. Ed avait même utilisé la Porte d’Al pour revenir à leur plan, alors c’était clairement possible d’utiliser la Porte d’une autre personne. C’est pourquoi, associer un non-alchimiste avec un alchimiste donnerait à ce non-alchimiste la capacité d’utiliser l’alchimie, en supposant qu’une telle chose était possible sans la connaissance de cet autre plan que possédaient à la fois Ed et Mustang ; qu’importe _l’autre_ – la Vérité ou le destin ou ce-que-vous-voulez – qui décidait des associations entre humains serait beaucoup plus intelligent d’éviter que cette confusion ne se produise tout simplement, en associant seulement des alchimistes avec d’autres alchimistes.

Ce qui, en réalité, si achever un lien d’âme-sœur, ou quoi que ce soit, lui permettait – sans sa Porte – d’accéder à la Porte de _Mustang_ , qu’est-ce que cela aurait signifié pour eux quand leurs âmes à Al et lui étaient toujours entremêlées ensemble de l’autre côté ? (En supposant qu’elles ne l’étaient plus. Ed supposait que non, puisqu’il n’avait jamais été capable de sentir ou d’accéder à la Porte d’Al après les avoir ramené à la maison ; plus probablement, leurs âmes s’étaient trouvées démêler quelque part pendant le transit.) Le lien d’âme-sœur aurait même _fonctionné_? Aurait-ce été en quelques sortes comme si Al et Ed étaient des âmes-sœur – seulement sans être capable de voir les couleurs – au moins jusqu’à leurs âmes se démêlent ? Ou y aurait-il eu _trois_ Portes toutes rassemblées ensemble : la sienne, celle d’Al, et celle de Mustang ?

Mustang s’était-il épargné par inadvertance une grande quantité de stress en décidant de ne pas toucher Ed pendant toutes ces années ?

« Ceci, », commenta Mustang doucement, en recapturant l’attention décousue d’Ed, « était plutôt déconcertant. »

L’estomac d’Ed tomba dans ses talons, faisant dérailler ses pensées avec le rappel que Mustang pouvait sentir quand Ed utilisait sa Porte. ‘Déconcertant’, il l’appelait. Était-ce la manière de Mustang de dire ‘douloureux’ ? Faisait-il _souffrir_ le bâtard quand il utilisait sa Porte ?

« Je- Je suis désolé, », réussit-il à dire, se sentant nauséeux. « Je ne- »

Mustang couvrit sa bouche avec une main. « Edward, », murmura-t-il alors qu’Ed levait la tête et croisait ses yeux, les trouva tellement complètement opposés aux puits indifférents pour lesquels il les avait toujours pris, « s’il te plaît. C’est à _toi_. »

Ed sentit son visage devenir bien trop chaud à nouveau, mais il ne put s’amener à s’en soucier encore, parce que Mustang-

Mustang _savait_. Il avait payé sa taxe à la Porte, lui-aussi. Il connaissait cette perte, et il savait ce que cela faisait de la récupérer soudainement. D’être capable de voir… d’utiliser l’alchimie à nouveau…

Ils étaient pareils.

Ed poussa la main de Mustang hors du chemin, puis se pencha pour l’embrasser. Et le bâtard enroula une main autour de sa poitrine et l’attira près de lui, était aussi chaud et confortable que la volute de flammes qui avait apaisé l’espace vide là où la Porte avait une fois été.

Et puis, surgissant de nulle part, Ed se sentit poussé encore plus proche du bâtard par quelqu’un derrière lui, et se tourna pour grimacer à Al par dessus son épaule.

Al se contenta de lui lancer un sourire large et brillant, et de murmurer, « Félicitations, », avant de le laisser partir et de reculer suffisamment loin pour qu’Ed puisse voir Hawkeye et Havoc et May et les trois autres Xingeses et bordel _toutes les autres personnes dans cette voiture_ en train de les observer, la majorité d’entre eux souriant.

Ed gémit et se tourna pour cacher son visage contre le stupide manteau noir de Mustang, puis frappa le bâtard quand il se mit à rire.

-0-

Il y a deux photographies encadrées reposant sur la commode, maintenant.

L’une avait été prise peu de temps après que le désormais-Führer Roy Elric-Mustang et le regretté Général de Brigade Maes Hugues aient été promus Lieutenant Colonel et Major, respectivement, pour leurs efforts durant la Guerre Civile d’Ishval. Roy abordait son meilleur visage sérieux, mais Maes portait un sourire brillant.

L’autre avait été pris peu de temps avant que les Ambassadeurs Edward Mustang-Elric et Alphonse Elric partent pour Xing, le voyage qui avait pavé le chemin pour les traités de paix signés avec Xing et Aerugo, et pour les accords commerciaux avec ces deux pays, aussi bien qu’avec une demi douzaine le long de la Mer Meradian. Les deux frères étaient souriants, les bras autour des épaules de l’autre.

Entre les photos se tenait une pile de pièces – une unique pièce de cinq cents et deux dix – et un dragon de style Xingese noir qui semblait rouge sous le bon angle, et tient ce qui ressemble à une flamme entre ses griffes déployés. Presque comme s’il offrait de partager.


End file.
